The Death of DxD
by Blank-name26
Summary: Souls are powerful things. For when the mortal body dies, they are all that rema- Yea, I eat them... What? Will be a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I am hungry", a young boy thought as he made his way through a back alley. "I want food".

The maze of alleys he was walking aimlessly through was dark. Garbage and waste littered the ground. He carefully hopped over a body that had been dead for far too long to get even a scrap of a meal. Not that he would, he wasn't a vulture after all. Had to have some standards.

The only indicator that any of this bothered the boy was a slight twitch of his blank face. "gross", the boy thought when his bare foot almost stepped on what looked to be a large rat eating another smaller rat.

A slight rumble could be heard from the boy's stomach. He hated when it did that. He was competent enough to remember that he was hungry and did not need reminders. He continued his seemingly random wandering.

The thin boy then made his way out of the of the dirty alley into a street filled with merchants trying to sell their wares to passerby's who couldn't care less. Occasionally one or two dense weaklings would fall for their tricks, but the majority would just ignore them.

The boy, while making sure his coat kept his body and face from view, shifted through the crowd trying to find something to sate his hunger. The coat, if it could be called that, was a rag of a thing. Dark brown, almost black, in coloration. It was clearly supposed to a few sizes to big for his delicate frame but looked as though the sleeves and bottom were torn so that he could wear it without tripping over himself.

Looking around he saw that while there were a lot of weaklings busying themselves in the street, none of them even spared a glance at his covered figure. "unfortunate", the boy thought in displeasure. Not that it showed on his blank face, if anyone could see his under his hood, they wouldn't have even known he was slightly disgruntled.

"Disappointment", he knew that if he didn't find any food his stomach would rumble again. He did not enjoy when it did that. He knew that he was hungry and was competent enough to remember that without a reminder.

As he continued his wondering through the street, passing food vendors along the way, he was silently hoping that one of the weaklings would stop him. Yes, while he could just steal food from the vendors, quite easily in fact, he had other more appetizing treats in mind.

Figuring that he wasn't getting lucky with his current method anytime soon, he decided to bring attention to himself.

Stopping in the center of a large crowd, the boy slowly loosened the firm grip he had over his power, letting only a sliver escape. But it seems that it was enough in this cesspool of weaklings, because at that moment seven pairs of eyes turned and gazed at him.

"Bingo." He quickly made it look like his prone position had been more because he was exhausted and less that it was intentional. It would be strange for a child to be in a stagnant position while in a bustling street. He cursed his slight mistake. 'The lack of food must be affecting my decision making more than I thought," he admonished. And indeed, it was, he never would have been so reckless as to let even the slightest hint of his power leave him in an area so crowded.

"But it won't be a problem much longer", the boy thought in slight satisfaction when he felt the eyes on him.

Acting like a street rat dawdling close to the vendors for a bit longer, while simultaneously feeling out for the seven presences, he occasionally let out another sliver of his energy. Making sure none got too bored and wandered away. Slowly, he walked back to the entrance of maze of alleys he came through to get to the street. Keeping in mind where he stepped, he went around corner after corner, the shadows in the already dark alleys seemingly getting larger as he carefully navigated through the filth. The air getting slightly colder.

After several minutes he got bored of the game his followers were trying to play and stopped. "This should be far enough", the boy knew that even if any passerby's heard them, they wouldn't interfere. They were too worried about their own lives to do anything. Even if it meant a small, innocent child was going to be eaten, they'd look the other way.

"Trash", the boy thought when he spotted a beggar quickly jump up and walk away. "All of them, trash."

Even as seven large imposing figures slunk out of the large shadows around him, the tiny child remained still. One he noticed had the scent of fresh blood, "Probably from that weakling bum that left me here to die", he thought in satisfaction. "Good riddance."

The seven that surrounded him were abominations in every aspect, with body parts ranging from a disgusting slug like lower body to something that looked to be that an elephant head mixed with some type of bipedal cow. The cloaked child's usual blank face had a slight twitch of the nose, as if he had smelt something rather fowl.

When the stray devils surrounded him on all sides, the one who smelt like fresh blood, spoke. "Damn we're really scraping from the bottom of the barrel if we're getting excited for this small thing. He won't even be able to last a bite."

"Beggars can't be choosers, you know that." This time it was what looked to be a zebra with muscular normal people arms. "If you don't want it, that just leaves more for us."

The largest one, elephant head, sensing an argument, snapped, "If you two keep at it, neither of you are getting a bite!" This silenced the other two instantly, worried they might miss out on the largest meal they had seen in a while.

"If it's a cute girl can we have some fun with her first?!" a demented looking hippo-like creature shouted, intent written clearly in its eyes.

"No! I'm fucking hungry!" Zebra yelled out as it got angry again, temper flaring.

"Well I'm fucking horny!" Hippo yelled back, clearly frustrated that he was being denied what looked to be an easy target.

Elephant head, getting angry at it's two allies for arguing when food was silently waiting to be eaten, spoke in a measured voice, "Food now, fuck later", you know the rules."

"Yeah, sorry boss", despite hippo's apology it was still swearing loudly.

With his minions taken care of, Elephant head looked at the boy. "Ha! You are truly nothing but a scrap, aren't you! But as a thank you for being so polite as to wait on my friends to cease their bickering, I'll let you have your final words! And take off that hood! I want to see the fear in your eyes." He spoke all of this while smiling widely. Excited by the prospect of his first decent meal in days.

Slowly the diminutive figure reached up and took off his hood, long bone white hair flowing down to the middle of his back as he did so. The stray devils were struck out of their rising excitement. "Beautiful", one whispered out.

A small smile stretched over his doll like face with blood red eyes glowing with hunger driven madness. They could all see the tiny fangs peek from his lips as he spoke one word in a monotone that chilled them all to their cores, even more than the darkness that was rapidly closing in.

"Food."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Elephant-head-**

"Monster", was what Ed thought staring in horror as two of his companions were butchered before he could blink an eye. The little nightmare not even trying as it sliced through them with ease.

"Complete and absolute monster." He thought, still frozen. They didn't have time to think before two more of them were in pieces.

It turned to his two other strays, madness twisting its way onto its childish face in a demented smile, red eyes gleaming.

"The fuck just happened!"

"It was a flu-! ", his other lackey was cut off when the creature slashed its hand through his neck, decapitating him. Blood not even flowing until the head fell off his body.

"So fast!", Ed couldn't believe it. His eyes couldn't even track it! And he was about to be a high-class knight before he killed his master. That's why these six followed him. They were all middle-class pawns before they banded together to kill their king. Together they should have been able to handle anything this backwater district threw at him.

He blinked and his last two lackeys were taken down. One bisected cleanly in two with the other screaming in pain because both arms were ripped off and were being used to slap him in the face.

When Ed glanced at the small demon it looked like it had calmed down. As it's face was back to that blank look, almost as though the demon was bored.

Ed then realized one important fact. He hadn't moved. The terror that this beast caused him left him frozen and shaking, a wet spot growing under him.

"There's no way I can take him on and survive!" he thought desperately trying to get his body to move. "Luckily that beast looks distracted." With the beast seemingly focused on lightly slapping the mess of a panther head and human body, the victim all the while screaming loudly.

"This is my chance!" Ed thought as he willed his body to move. Just as he turned away from the demented scene to run, he fell face first to the ground, pain exploding from both knees. Glancing down, they looked to be skewered with broken pieces of bone. Looking back, he sees that the monster hadn't moved positions.

However, one of the arms on the ground had been ripped apart, the bone that's supposed to be in the forearm, missing.

Even with both his legs out of commission, he grits his teeth and continues trying to get away. Away from the monster.

The screaming suddenly stopped, everything going silent. He hears light steps coming his way and looks back and sees the monster in the form of a beautifully crafted doll slowly walking towards him. Long white hair flowing with blood speckled on its enchanting face. Hopping over the blood and gore left in its wake as though it didn't want to get any dirtier than it already was.

"Let me go! I'll give you anything! I'll serve you for the rest of my life!" Ed tried to plead with this beast, but it just kept navigating its way through the mess it made. "I could help you find more to eat! Devils that taste delicious, angels that taste so divine!" he continued to grovel. "If those don't suite your tastes, I have more friends you could have! They are far tastier than me!", he tried as tears of fear and pain left his eyes.

But as the monster continued to near him, he stopped shouting and started weeping even more. By the time it stopped in front of him he could only utter one phrase.

"Please…", he whimpered looking up at the savage beast.

As he gazed up into those terrifyingly empty red eyes, he heard one simple word spoken in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Trash."

And he was no more.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

The boy sighed.

"They weren't very tasty." He mumbled to himself quietly. "This trash was barely able to calm my belly down."

He looked over the massacre he had caused, which despite the limbs and decapitated bodies strewn around, was relatively clean. He didn't like messes. His gaze lingered on the body with the arms torn off, it had a cute cat head, but the body was horrible to look at. "I don't know why but that makes me extremely irked." It's as though the thought of something so cute on something so ugly was just wrong.

"I did the world a favor by getting rid of that thing." He said this as he goes to kick it for good measure. "I just wish their blood wasn't so foul smelling." Hell even their souls were gross.

"At least I could stomach them." He thought as he was walking away, the shadows receding with him.

Pulling his hood up, careful to tuck in his hair, he made sure it was covering his face properly before continuing his wandering. He didn't make it very far before he heard a deep voice.

"Well aren't you an interesting one."

He slowly came to a stop, not showing he was surprised someone was competent enough to hide their presence from him in this district of the underworld. He spoke out in a dry tone. "No." And started walking, this time not stopping even when the voice spoke again.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" the voice, which was closer now, asked. "A child who looks as though he's five just killed seven strays that most high-class devils would have trouble with at the same time." This was said mockingly, as if the situation was amusing.

"Because they were weaklings", he said in that same bored tone.

The voice let out a deep chuckle at that, "Ha! I like that answer!" The voice was then silent for a few moments before continuing, "You hardly got a meal out of them I bet."

At this, the boy stopped. His eyes widening slightly. Already alert senses going into overdrive. A being that could hide from his senses stumbling upon him eating was bound to happen sooner or later, however small the chances were. He had already dealt with those kinds of situations once or twice. Those unfortunate's blood and souls were delicious. But a being who could actually tell that he was eating their souls? That was unprecedented.

"Yes, I suppose such tainted and torn souls wouldn't be very appetizing." The words getting more and more mocking.

"You are correct." The boy said this as he was stretching his senses to their limit. He had to find whatever this was. So he could run in the opposite direction.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and pick him up, two soft globes pressed against the back of his head. His hood was pulled back, a seductive voice, not that he could tell due to his age, whispered in his ear, "You aren't going to find him, darling."

Eyes fully widened in panic, he started to squirm violently, trying to get away. But the arms held strong.

"Ah, inexperience at its finest." The deep voice was speaking again. "But I guess your reaction is warranted, after all, you probably hadn't felt the touch of another in so long... Well, at least not one that was being so gentle with you."

And despite the one who held him being as gentle as she could, he was still trying to get away. He would have kept it up too, if not for the one who held him breathing, "Be calm." in his ear, his skin tingling from wear her breath touched.

Almost forcefully his rising fear was squashed, he stopped his squirming and relaxed. Blank face returning, his breath coming in a much calmer pace than before.

"There you go, darling." That same enchanting voice spoke softly to him.

"Now that you're somewhat calmed, I guess we can chat now can't we.

He still couldn't sense where the voice was coming from. "Come out now." He said, getting tired of this game. Hopefully the being would humor him but all he heard was dark laughter.

"So cold. Why don't you ask politely then we'll see if I'll heed your request."

"No." he flat out rejected. He didn't know what the word polite meant. So why would he agree to it?

"Shame, I'll just be a voice in the shadows then."

"Fine. Now what do you want?"

"You are rather direct, aren't you? I like that." All amusement gone from his voice the voice asks, "How often are you hungry? For souls, I mean."

The boy wasn't going to lie, he did not know how too. So he said without hesitation, "All the time."

It was the truth. He's been without blood for so long, for he wasn't going to give any of the trash around him the privilege of having their blood drank by him, that he hungers for souls constantly. His body's way of trying to regain balance after so long without one of his main sources of energy.

"And you haven't had any blood in years have you?" the voice said with fake pity.

"No." His voice got slightly more strained.

"Thought so." The voice spoke again, satisfaction evident in his tone. "And what if I said I knew about a large, powerful soul being left unprotected. Just waiting to be gobbled up."

"I wouldn't believe you." The boy bluntly answered.

"And why is that?"

The boy's eyes narrow slightly as he states, "Because you're creepy."

When he says this, he feels the woman holding him, who had been silent until now, shake slightly. Tensing up in preparation of an attack, he didn't expect to hear a song like laughter from her. "It's not like he's wrong you know." She says between chuckles. "You are rather creepy."

"Yes." The voice draws, "I suppose I am."

When the woman behind the boy calms down the voice states, "Well what if I'm not lying?"

"But you are"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Prove it."

"Fine. Woman do it."

"It will be my pleasure."

As she whispered those words he felt the pressure of the two large orbs on his back let off, and then, not even bothering to put him down, he was spun around to face the woman that had held him far longer than anyone in recent memory.

She was stunning, even to a boy who had no experience with females. Her gorgeous, pale face was framed by long, thick, black hair. Her eyes were a deep purple. She wore a shrine maiden outfit that did nothing to hide her magnificent curves. The chest area especially stretched.

Her lips were on his in an instant. The woman was surprised, "His lips are so soft." She thought as she took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue in his mouth. "He tastes sweet." She could end up getting addicted to this sensation. "And he's only a child!" she exclaimed in her head, her mind getting hazy. She snapped out of it when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Shit. I almost messed up." And with that in mind, she started feeding the boy a bit of her soul.

During all this, the boy didn't know what to do. He had no energy to fight back or even move for that matter. And he was being force fed someone's soul. Who cares if it's the best soul he had ever tasted in his life? "So good." The boy hazily thought as he was fed more and more of the woman's soul.

The woman started to become unsteady and took this as the signal to stop. With slight disappointment she disconnected their lips with a wet pop. A string of saliva left behind. Both were left blushing and panting for different reasons. The woman because of a growing dampness between her legs and, the boy because he was basically drunk off all the new sensations he was experiencing.

"Do you believe me now? That woman is one of the few mortals in existence with the ability to control her soul to that extent. She just gave you half of her being."

The woman was still recovering when the boy looked at her. "You smell nice. I want your blood now."

The woman still in a euphoric trance, couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Heh, maybe next time darling." At this the boys head tilted, "Next? Time?" the boy asked a bit confused. "Yes, next time."

"Okay." The boy said, red eyes staring into purple.

"Is your stomach satisfied?" the voice asked.

The boy shook his head.

"thought so, and are you hungry for more?"

This time, the boy nodded.

"Now believe me when I tell you that there's an easy, powerful, tasty soul all for you. All you have to do is listen to my instructions." You could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Again, the boy nodded

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A few hours earlier**

Shuri was expecting a pleasant evening of taking care of her daughter tonight. A normal end to a normal day just spending time with her beautiful Akeno. Maybe some nice, hard, kinky sex with her husband if he came home. Baraquil had been away for far too long after all, and that deserved punishment.

She was not, however, expecting a loud knock. And a figure wrapped in a cloak that seemed to meld into the shadows he cast, to show up at her door. Its very presence felt like it was sucking all the life from the air around it.

She was scared out of her wits. The evilness of this creature's soul was so constricting it physically hurt. But still, she had a daughter to protect. And if she was this scared, her daughter was horrified. After all, Akeno had shown to be even more sensitive to wicked spirits than her, the prodigy of the himejima clan

Putting on a brave face and preparing for her death, which would thankfully notify her husband that something was wrong, she asked what it wanted.

"What do you want?" She spoke loudly, trying to put on a brave face.

All she got was a deep menacing laugh that made images of her and her daughter's death pass through her mind.

"I want you to do something for me."

A few hours and a quick teleport to the underworld later. She was in a dirty alley, holding a child that was as light as a feather in her arms. Though only after using the distraction the being gave to put a powerful seal on his back. She wasn't taking any chances.

She saw what he did to those strays. She saw him rip them apart while simultaneously eating their souls. All that strength at such a young age is ridiculous. He looks even younger than akeno! The thought filled her with sadness. What he must have gone through… The implications alone were enough to make her pity the boy. Despite knowing what he was.

There's only one race that can pull souls the way he did.

Once she realized this, she figured out why the being forced her to do this. She knew how to calm spirits with ease. While not a spirit, this boy's body was heavily connected to his soul. And that was all she needed.

When the dark being told her that she was going to be feeding part of her soul to a monster, she pictured something far more evil and disgusting to look at. But the boy she was holding looked and felt truly innocent, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. It was clear that this young reaper saw those strays as food and nothing more.

Why would a reaper need blood?" Was going through her head when she heard that bit of the conversation. "And on that note, reapers only harvest souls. They don't eat them."

While she was still confused by their conversation. She knew her job when the being called on her. And although, there were other less sensual ways force feeding someone your soul, this adorable doll of a child was a sweety and pushed all her buttons. Plus, she wanted to see an expression other than apathy on that pretty face.

And by god was it the right choice.

Honestly, she had only felt bliss even close to this when beraqiel was screaming his loudest in agony. Yet even she, who prided over the fact that she was a master class sadist, could never think of harming this innocent soul. Some teasing would be nice though.

Panting she backed off, taking her tongue out of his mouth. She smiled at his face, cheeks getting more flushed, "He looks simply adorable." she thought as she saw the child's doll like face breathing slightly harder with his cheeks flushed red.

She snapped out of it when dazed red eyed boy focused on her and said, "You smell nice, I want your blood now."

It was almost as if he was granting her a great honor by stating he wanted her blood. And maybe he was. "Heh, maybe next time darling." She said this even though she knew that he would likely die when he did the being's task. The sheer level of contempt for the boy she could hear in its voice was astounding. It was amazing the child couldn't hear it.

Maybe he just isn't used to social interaction and can't pick up the cues? Whatever. Doesn't change that fact that even if the boy refused, she had little doubt that the being would simply kill him right here.

"Next? Time?" the boy said with a confused tilt of the head that made her heart beat a bit faster.

"Yes, next time." She lied, flinching as his eyes met hers.

"Ok."

He said it like he believed her without a doubt. As if there was no way she was lying. "Did he even know what a lie was?" The thought made her heart clench.

"So pure." She spoke silently to herself. The realization of what she was helping that demon do fully hitting her.

Anything for akeno. She steeled herself. "As long as it doesn't turn it's sight on akeno it will all be fine." She tried telling herself resolutely.

When the boy eventually agreed to hear the being out, she put him down and but didn't take the seal that was weakening him off. Cause no matter how calm he appeared to be; it wouldn't take much to frighten him again. And if that happens, she knew that he could kill her without batting an eye.

"Woman, you may go back now. Your assistance isn't needed any more."

Her eyes widened. "Wait! At least let me take the seal o-! "

The last thing she saw was empty red eyes staring back at her. Before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly in front of the door to her house.

Unlocking the barrier seal on her door she quickly made a dash for her daughter in her room. She had put Akeno under a sleep spell. While she felt bad, it had to be done. Akeno was too frightened by that vile presence to do anything other than whimper, and when she said she had to leave it only made it worse

When she made it to the room, she immediately went to hug her daughter, hoping to find comfort in holding her. She just sentences a child to death. Burning in hell is what she deserved after this.

"Kaa san what's wrong?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Nothing baby." She said as she held her daughter close. Taking comfort in the fact Akeno was safe and in her arms.

"Kaa san, I had another bad dream."

"Oh? And are you ok?" Nightmares were normal for a child as sensitive to spirits as she was, so it wouldn't be too hard to believe that she thought that the presence she felt was another one.

"Yea only this one was really scary. It wasn't like any I had before." She said this while looking more and more frightened. "It felt like I was going to die."

As her daughters scared amethyst eyes looked up at her, she put on a comforting smile. "Everything's ok now."

As long as her daughter was safe and sound, she could live with the memory of those beautiful, empty, red eyes staring at her, fully believing that he'd see her again, and all the guilt carried with it.

"Everything's ok now." She told Akeno again, soothing her daughter.

"Kaa san's here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-With the boy-**

He watched as the woman who smelt so good teleport away, blank eyes staring apathetically where the woman had been. His face fell into a small frown. He didn't want her to go. She smelt good. A relief in this filthy place.

"Someday I will taste of her blood." The boy told himself. "In a cleaner place of course."

He wouldn't forget what she said but now's not the time to dwell on that. He was still in a potentially deadly situation. And this voice said there was an even larger, more powerful soul that he could get easily.

Finally getting over the awesome soul he was forced to snack on. The boy smoothly stood up, quickly tucking in his hair and pulling his hood up he as did so. In a cold emotionless tone, he addressed the voice.

"Tell me." He demanded. He disliked pointless dawdling and his belly was reminding him that he was hungry again.

"You just ate a large portion of a Himejima Clan Princess's soul, and yet you still hunger? Truly you are insatiable."

"I don't know what half of what you said means, now tell me." He was getting annoyed now.

"Fine. But listen to my instructions carefully, understand?"

The boy gave a small nod. This wasn't the first time the first time he had listened to a stranger. Just the first he hadn't had any intention of eating afterwards as payment for allowing his ears to grace their voices. Not that he wouldn't eat the voices soul in a heartbeat, he just couldn't sense it. And it was dangerous.

He didn't care about the unpleasant feeling he got whenever the voice spoke. All he wanted was more food. Food stops the uncomfortable sensation in his belly.

'Even my senses are dampened." The boy lamented. He had to figure out the problem. His usual chaotic power he had to keep such a firm grip on was almost tame for once. It was kind of nice. Too bad it sapped most of his strength too.

"Are you even listening!?"

He shook his head. It was difficult for him to keep listening when the voice was saying so many words.

"You're boring." The boy said.

And while yes, the boy was getting bored, he was also slightly distracted.

The voice was clearly starting to get frustrated asked, "Listen boy! Can you read?"

The boy shook his head. Reading has no use to him, so why would he bother to learn it.

"Damn it… Well you'll just have to try and pay attention then. Though you'll probably be going in blind, since I doubt you could remember the full details… Stupid child."

"…Is he insulting me?" the boy asked himself. He couldn't really tell. This is the most anyone had spoken to him, he usually got bored and ate them before they could get very far.

"I'll simplify it so your feeble mind can remember."

"Ok now I know there's a slight possibility that I might be getting insulted." The boy's face, which had gone back to his normal apathy after he got over the woman leaving, broke into another slight frown.

"Hurry up." He told him. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he could fully focus on whatever is taking away taking away his strength. "Maybe if I get rid of it before he gets done, I could eat him. Well, after I find him." With this thought, the boy doubled the effort he was putting into finding the block.

"Fine, although, you might want to listen closer this time." The voice spoke knowingly. "The soul you want is at the gremory estate." It said as though that bit of information meant anything to the boy.

"So?" he tilted his head. Feeling satisfaction when he finally located whatever was blocking his powers. It was a rectangle in the middle of his back.

"…Ok you know what I'll just teleport outside the Gremory's territory. The soul you want belongs to this girl."

A photo of a girl's face popped in front of his him.

"She's pretty." He thought as he took in the picture. The girl looked to be a few years older than him. She had a cute face already hinting at the beauty she would be, with long crimson hair that was almost the exact same shade as his eyes. But it was her eyes that captivated the boy the most. Even through a picture her blue-green eyes were breathtaking.

"She will be in one of the rooms on the third floor." The voice continued, "Lord and Lady Gremory have a meeting on the other side of the underworld in two days so that will be the best time to sneak in. Her brother is leading said meeting, so he won't be a problem either." The voice spoke purposefully avoiding saying the satan's name. "All you have to do is sneak past the guards."

"Can I eat them." The boy asked innocently.

"No, you may only eat the girl"

"Why?" now he was confused.

"Because you cause a mess when you eat."

The boy's blank face abruptly morphed into a dark scowl. Eyes narrowing, he asked, "What?" His monotone replaced with ice.

"Yes, you are SUCH a messy eater." The voice edged on, happy to finally get a reaction out of him. After the woman left, the boy hadn't moved a muscle and since he had a hood up, the voice couldn't see his face. "You reek of your last meals blood."

Slightly trembling with anger, the boy's careful probing of the seal on his back became a harsh torrent of energy.

"But as I was saying, you can't eat or be seen by the guards. If they call for reinforcements, you won't be able to have your true prize." The voice said, still dripping with satisfaction from getting under the child's skin.

"You're annoying." The boy told the voice. Raw power pushing against the seal. He wasn't paying attention to it anymore, he was pissed, but the seal was weakening rapidly.

"I suppose I am taking a bit too much enjoyment from this. But it can't be helped, this is the most fun I've had in years." The voice was speaking loudly now, the smell of death reaching the boy's nose.

Suddenly, the boys trembling stopped, the tag on his back burning away.

"Hey mister voice." The boy addressed it almost sweetly, a stark contrast from the ice-like tone he was using just a few seconds ago.

"What?" the voice asked put off by the drastic change in behavior.

The boy looked up, red eyes gleaming with madness. The air started to grow heavy with the child's anger, bloodlust quickly replacing the feeling of death in the air.

"Found you." He revealed with glee, looking right where the voice was melded with the shadows on the wall.

The body the voice was coming from didn't even have time to move as he was forcefully launched from his hiding place into the air, looking like a ragdoll.

Several tendrils of darkness shot from the shadows of the walls around them. Piercing its arms and legs, also wrapping around its torso. The body was in the shape of an X.

Staring up at his food, the boy's already wide grin grew. With a tilt of his head, the tendrils in the limbs pulled while the three rapped around the middle got tighter. Brutally ripping the body apart in the process, causing a shower of blood and gore to cover the boy's coat and face.

All of this happened in seconds. Silence once again fell on the dark alley. The tendrils sank back into the shadows as the boy rained in his power. His face went back to its usual expressionless look.

"Huh?" the boy was confused when he couldn't find a soul to eat.

"Where is it?" This had never happened before.

He stood there trying for a few more minutes before he turned. "I am not messy" he spoke irritation as he hopped over what looked like a spleen.

He didn't take another glance at what was left of the mangled corpse, Pieces of it were scattered all over the area.

A black cloak was nowhere to be seen.

Still walking, the boy wondered why he couldn't find the soul when he killed Mister Voice.

"At least, that weird lady's snack will hold me over."

Images of the pretty girl from the picture went through his his head.

"Gremory huh?" he spoke after a moment. His light steps being the only source of sound in the alley. Even the rats weren't making any noise.

"Cool."

**AN: hey guys, first fic here as you can probably tell. I have some cool ideas floating around my head and I thought why not start with the easiest? My writings a bit sloppy but I'll get better no worries! The process would be faster with some help, so feedback is appreciated. I'll probably have biweekly updates so there's that. Let me know what you think! Also those were my first fight scenes ever so cut me some slack plz.**

**(Tried to express the excitement I'm feeling as I'm typing this) **

**Edit: I posted the rough draft before fixing the mistakes, it was like 5am and I was tiirred. So sorry to any who had to read that. This should be better. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish I could have eaten him." The boy was sitting on a building on the other side of the district, still peeved about being called messy by the trash who turned out to be a soulless waste of time.

It had been a few hours since Mr. Voice bothered him, and while the weird lady's soul had been tastier than any of the other trash around here, it was only a taste and he was getting hungry again.

Normally he wouldn't get hungry this fast after eating that many strays but using his power, or rather, letting his control slip always took a lot out of him. Plus, he had to get to the other side of the district quickly, else the devils that always like to bother him appear.

They were one of the main reasons he didn't use his power more often. He learned that if he used too much at once, somebody would appear for some reason, saying stuff he didn't understand and telling him to do things he didn't want to do. They were getting stronger too, a few times he even had to run away. Still they made decent snacks so he couldn't complain, he'd just rather not deal with it.

"A quick meal, then I'll sleep." The boy thought as he tried sensing for food that wasn't absolute garbage, only to find nothing. "It's time to move to another area. This one is running out of decent meals." He didn't understand why, but for some reason when he stayed in one place for too long, food started to become scarce. It was frustrating.

He slowly started to hop building to building, making sure his coat stayed secured and that he wasn't seen by anyone. A quite yawn escaped his lips. He was starting to get sleepy, but also really wanted to find a soul to swallow.

"No luck." Now a small pout was on his, otherwise, expressionless face. Going to sleep hungry was in his top three least favorite things to do, right up there with people who annoy him and getting dirty.

He yawned again, a bit louder this time. "A nap wouldn't hurt." He told himself, dropping in between two houses.

Now sleeping was a tricky thing. Much more complicated than eating, but less complicated than finding meals he would touch. He had to find a secure area that would be shaded when the sun came up, while also being aware of his surroundings at all times. He usually failed at the second part, which was bad, but he enjoyed sleep too much to let it get to him. Also, it couldn't be dirty, he wasn't a rodent and would not sleep like one.

He found a relatively clean corner that fit all his criteria, if barely. So, he sat down and leaned against the wall. Wrapping himself up in his cloak so it blended in with the shadows. His small size made that a lot easier. Only people that were actively searching for him should be able to see him. And even if they did, who would be looking for a homeless child?

"He was." The boy thought of Mr. Voice. "I need to be more careful."

The boy started to drift off, "I'll figure out how to get to the Gremory girl tomorrow. But that comes after I eat." With that in mind the boy fell asleep.

**-Next day-**

The boy woke to the sound of people laughing loudly. His face twitched in displeasure. Usually he wouldn't let something like that bother him, but it just so happened that they disturbed his sleep, and he was in a grumpy mood from not finding anything to eat last night.

'Well I had to get food anyways." With that in mind he walked out of the alley with the intention of eating the sheep that dared wake him.

Stepping into the bright street, he couldn't help but feel thankful that his cloak covered him so thoroughly. When the sun made direct contact with his skin, he always felt a bit weaker and it stung a lot. He didn't know why the sun didn't like him when it seemed to like everyone else, some females had even more skin exposed than others, they must have found a way to give it food. After all, that's the only way he would like any of this trash. It's okay though, his and the suns relationship was slowly getting better. It used to feel like he was being burnt alive, his previous caretakers liked taking advantage of that particular weakness.

As his small frame moved quietly through the crowd of people, he realized there were way too many around to eat in peace. "I'll need to lure them into a secluded area."

When he got to the five men laughing merrily (obnoxiously in his mind) by the wall, he sourly thought "I hate eating weaklings." They could barely be considered a snack. But still, they annoyed him, and he was hungry.

With that in mind, the boy began looking for something he could throw at one of the men. Finding nothing, and getting impatient, he just tore a chunk of pavement the size of his head from the ground.

"This'll work." He commended himself, pleased by his quick thinking. He then threw it "lightly" at one of their heads. The projectile shot out like a bullet. When it reached the guy he was aiming for it went through both his, and the guy he was sitting in front of, head's before making a crater in the wall.

"What the hell!"

"What happened!"

"It was that kid!"

The people around him started to run away in panic. The remaining men who were his targets quickly following the crowd.

"Oops." Was the only thing going through the boy's head as he quickly ate the two he accidently killed' souls. "Why are weaklings so fragile?"

**-Later-**

The boy was now far away from where he accidently caused a commotion and mass panic. He was sulking slightly because those two had weak souls. Not tasty at all, but they managed to take the edge off at least.

He was trying to figure out how to get to the Gremory girl but wasn't having any luck. "I should have waited for Mr. Voice to give directions." He grumbled to himself, but then remembered how Mr. Voice called him messy. "It was a necessary sacrifice." He decided with a steely look in his eyes.

As he continued down the street, taking care not to step in anything gross, he realized that he was going about this all wrong. "I need to go some place cleaner. Mr. Voice said that she was in an estate so she must be rich, and rich people live in clean places."

Satisfied with his epiphany, he set out for a cleaner part of the city, walking with large crowds so anyone that might have been looking for him wouldn't see his tiny frame. "I don't think I can keep this up." Unfortunately, he didn't like people, and was getting tired of avoiding getting stepped on.

"Nope." He decided when he almost touched a particularly dirty man. The boy quickly weaved through the mass of people and started walking onto a side street. "Well at least I'm making it out of this filthy place." He could tell by the lack of rats and bums in the area.

Not wanting to get caught in another crowd, he kept using side streets. Though at one point he almost ate a woman because she started following him, she even tried to offer him food, but she was so weak he knew her soul wouldn't be tasty.

Still wondering how to get to the gremory girl, he noticed there was only one person walking on the street he was on. Normally he wouldn't mind this, however, it was in the middle of the day and people don't just vanish.

"Hey kid, you lost?"

The boy kept walking, not giving any reaction indicating he had heard the man.

"Don't you want to know where the train heading to Gremory territory is?" the man asked.

At this the boy stopped, he wanted to know exactly that. Completely forgetting his previous concerns, the boy turned to face the man.

"Tell me." He bluntly demanded.

The man grinned jovially and said, "Ha! I knew you were lost" it was said like he had won some prize.

The boy slightly scrunched up his face. "I am not lost." He told the man in that same tone. "Tell me."

"Looked pretty lost to me."

Now the boy was considering just eating the man and being done with this conversation. He gave a slight sniff. "Never mind, he smells gross." he almost gagged.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the man spoke, "Fine if you want to know that badly I'll tell ya. It's north of here near the center of the city, you better hurry if you don't want to miss it."

As soon as the man gave the information the boy left.

"Hey! don't I get a thanks?" The man yelled out at the boy's retreating figure. He was ignored.

"Rude brat." The boy's sensitive ears picked this up but figured he was talking about some other kid the man knew. After all, this "rude" thing seemed like a bad thing to be, and he was better than all these weaklings so there was no way the man was talking to him. So he kept walking without looking back.

If he had, he would have noticed the man's friendly smile turn into a vicious smirk.

_Several minutes later_

Following the annoying man's instructions, the boy came to what he thought was a train. He started heading towards the entrance, completely ignoring the very long line of people waiting to get on.

"Why are they just standing there?" he pondered when he made it a third of the way up, "Weaklings are so strange."

"No cut-!"

Suddenly he heard someone shriek loudly behind him, he would have ignored this, however he smelt a great amount of blood that wasn't there before. When he turned, he saw a man with half his arm ripped off on the ground screaming. Not fazed by this in the slightest, he turned back around and continued walking. "Wonder what happened?" he wondered while absentmindedly rubbing off blood from his hand onto his clothing.

As he neared the train what looked like guards rushed past him, "Probably to tell that man to stop being so loud." He noticed that the line was practically gone compared to few seconds ago and that the remaining people were busy looking at the scene.

Still paying the scene no mind, he walked onto the train and kept walking until he got in a fancy booth near the back. Sitting down noticed the seats were way more comfy than the ground while starting to get sleepy.

The boy slowly sank down into the seat, getting more and more drowsy with each second. "Wait, am I falling asleep on a train surrounded by unknown people?" he asked himself then brushed it off. "No that'd be stupi-"

He was out for the whole trip.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-several hours later-**

"This is nice." The boy thought as he walked along a street in the much cleaner city. He was still slightly peeved at himself for the train ride but the lack of garbage and rats in the area was quickly improving his mood.

The evening air smelt cleaner too, the city also had much nicer buildings and he hadn't seen a single bum since getting here. "I don't feel as much death." The boy noted when he expanded his senses to try and find some easy prey. Although he didn't find any he could eat without causing a scene, he did find that the devils in this city, on average, were stronger than the trash from where he came from. Not counting the strays of course.

As the boy was taking in the new environment his stomach decided to remind him, much to his displeasure, that he wanted food. "Those weaklings weren't enough." He thought when his stomach became more insistent. With a slight frown he expanded his senses again.

The boy then snapped out of his distracted state when he felt a group of devils closing in on him. Not showing any inclination he was aware of his stalkers; he went through a side street thinking that he might be able to lose them, not knowing he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I can't eat them with this many people around." He thought disappointedly. The boy had already learnt a while ago that eating in crowds was a no go. The first time he did the trash in the area got way too loud and hurt his ears, which was annoying. Plus, it was after that event that the devils started to show up.

Turning on another branching street, he grew aggravated when more devils joined the group that was already following him. Glancing around he saw that most of the devils in his immediate vicinity were staring at him. Pulling his cloak a bit tighter around his body he wondered why this was happening. He should have been a small orphaned boy in their eyes, a passing thought that came and went from their head within seconds. If they had seen his face he could have understood, as he was beautiful, however he was certain that his cloak covered all his features from view.

Turning another corner, he was surprised by the random wall that was in between the building. "Who would bother to put a wall in such a random place?" he wondered, truly puzzled by it.

Stopping at the wall, he turned to face his group of stalkers. When he saw that the majority of the group were children with a few teenagers, he slumped his shoulders in disappointment with himself.

"I should have noticed." The boy then decided he wouldn't let the change in scenery distract him anymore, especially if he's making simple mistakes because of it. Deciding that these children weren't a threat and couldn't be used for food at the moment, he started to make his way out of the ally with the stupid wall.

"The hell do you think you're doing kid?" the biggest one asked, getting angry when the boy didn't answer and kept walking towards the exit they were currently blocking.

"Hey!" one of the younger devils yelled. "He asked you a question!"

When the boy didn't answer, more children started to join in. Honestly, all he could hear was a loud buzzing noise from their yelling but that was less annoying than the rumble from his stomach. The boy kept walking.

"A dirty rat like you shouldn't be in this city!"

The boy stopped.

"What?" The children flinched from the sheer lack of emotion in the boy's tone.

The singled-out child, an older girl, stepped up now that the attention was on her. "Y-yeah! Where do you get off? Walking among us high-class, in our city. Its absurd!"

With that said, the other children got their confidence back and started to join back in. All forgetting the unsettled feeling they had when the tiny child spoke. The kid was smaller than even the smallest of them after all.

"Yeah, low class shits shouldn't be here!"

"Stop sullying the air we breathe!"

"You won't even show you face you coward!"

Now the boy liked to think he could keep his cool in situations such as these. He didn't even bother to give trash a response most of the time. However, due to his stomach's now constant reminders that he was hungry and the fact that he was just called a rodent, his patience for these children was quickly running thin. Hell, they would have already been eaten if not for the city being eaten. The boy knew that if he caused a scene in this fancy place there'd be trouble. Still though, the trouble might be worth silencing the one who compared him to a rodent.

"Move weaklings." The boy decided to give them one last out and started walking again.

The children went quite at the tone used. This time instead of an emotionless, dead sounding voice, they heard boredom as well. As if they weren't worth the kid's time. They were all children of prominent members of devil society, they had to be to live in this part of the Gremory Territory. So, for a barefoot child in rags to look down on them of all people was shocking.

"I will not repeat myself." Now the boy was directly in front of them, his face still hidden.

The first to get over the shock was the same girl who called him a rodent, the other children following suit. "You think a lowly devil can talk to me that way? Do you know who I am!?" the girl was huffing now.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "No?" he said in that same tone. Why was she asking if he knew her? They had never met before and he was pretty sure he'd remember not eating someone as annoying as her. Also, he just spoke to her in the manner that seemed appropriate for weaklings. He wasn't even a devil. She is stupid.

"Trash like you should be bowing at our feet! Maybe then someone would pity you enough to throw out cleaner rags for you to wear." The devil girl was close to his obscured face now. Bending over him.

"And what's with that hood, huh? I guess the weak should really cover their faces so I can't really blame you." The girl spoke in a condescending voice. "If I were you, I wouldn't want show my face eith-!" The girl's eyes widened in shock when the child in front of her vanished and a strong current of air came from her right, messing her blond hair slightly.

"I don't think these children are ready to play that rough, kid." A strong voice rung out to her right. This one sounding much more masculine than before.

She turned to the voice and was shocked even more to see a small, pale, slightly clawed hand pointed right between her eyes, a much larger hand firmly gripping the thin arm it was attached too. But what truly scared her was those eyes. Now that the child was closer, she could make out those beautiful red eyes underneath the hood. Eyes that were looking at her as if she was simply a bug that needed to be squashed.

"I think it's time for you and your friends to leave." That same masculine voice that had undoubtedly saved her life spoke again. When she looked up (she had dropped to her knees at some point), to the man that saved her life, she was shocked.

Tall and imposing with crimson hair that could belong to only one family, a handsome face that most woman (and a good amount of men) would swoon over. He was wearing a crisp red suit that hugged his lean but muscular frame well. She knew who this was, how could she not? He was the most famous man in the underworld, his power unrivaled. He was their hero.

Too many things were happening at once and it was too much for her. All she wanted to do was show a kid in rags his place, and now she was faced with THE Lucifer!? She hadn't even addressed him properly.

The girl promptly fainted.

"Alright, you children run along now. Take your friend with you." The man said with a grin, still holding the silent childs arm. "It's getting late."

The rest of the children were in a similar state of disbelief, but they gathered up the unconscious girl and listened to their Satan.

When the children left, the man let go of the child's arm, the boy quickly jumping back as he did.

"What are you?" the boy asked, his voice shaking slightly. Usually he wouldn't have cared, however, this man appeared out of nowhere and stopped his arm like he was nothing. Yet, he couldn't feel anything from him. He couldn't even smell him. It was disconcerting.

The question seemed to make the man's grin grow wider.

"You know, its impolite to ask for a name without giving yours first."

"That's not what I asked." The boy was tensing under his coat, never having encountered someone like this before.

"Isn't it?" the man answered, clearly finding this amusing. "Oh alright, I'm just a regular run of the mill devil. The names Serzechs. What might your name be?"

The boy gave no answer, he didn't have one.

Serzechs's eyes narrowed, and with that same grin on his face, he sighed. "I see. Well care to sit? My legs are getting a bit tired."

"The boy studied the ground for a full two seconds until he gave his answer. "No, too dirty."

This made Serzechs give a good-natured chuckle. "Yeah I guess it is a little dirty. Well, do you mind if I sit then?" The hooded boy shook his head. "Thanks." The man sat down, crossing his legs. "So, what's a child doing wondering the city alone at this hour?"

Not seeing anything wrong with giving Serzechs an answer, the boy replied, "I am looking for food." His stomach rumbled at the mention of it.

"Ah, I see. And what's your preference?" Serzechs asked, looking up at the boy's face.

The boy, not knowing how to lie, answered honestly. "Souls."

This surprised Serzechs, his eyes getting just a bit sharper. "Souls huh… that's quite the particular pallet you have there. Any reason it has to be a soul?"

The boy thought about it. "No, I don't think so." Then after a brief moment he added, "I don't drink just anybody's blood. You have to smell nice for that."

Serzechs's eyes widened at that, but almost immediately schooled his features. "So you can drink blood and eat souls. You know, that's a pretty strange appetite you have there."

The gained an actual shocked look on his face. "Are you saying you don't?"

His response made Serzechs give a full belly laugh "Ha-ha! no I don't. I'm afraid my stomach couldn't handle what you call food."

The boy was looking at him inquisitively, red eyes wide with interest. "Then what do you eat? Don't you get hungry?"

Serzechs was looking at him with a perhaps even greater amount of amusement. "Yes, however when I get hungry, I eat food like meats, vegetables, and fruits."

"You are very odd." The boy stated as if it were a fact.

This made Serzechs laugh even louder, in his wildest dreams, he never would had dreamt a nameless child would be so blunt with him. "I guess I am kid." He said when he calmed down some. "But I could say the same about you."

Usually a comment like this would annoy the boy. However, he was too interested in the strange mans eating habits to care.

"Really?" the boy asked, head tilting.

The man chuckled. "Yeah just a bit." He answered. "For one, you've kept the hood up the entire time we've been talking. Why is that?"

The boy tensed slightly but decided to answer. "Because the trash stare at me when they see my face. Not that they deserve to look anyways." He said this in a slightly cold tone.

The fully calmed down Serzechs leaned his back against the wall and curiously asked, "Oh? And do you think I'm trash?"

The boy looked down and took a moment to think while the man waited patiently. Finally, he looked at Serzechs and said, "I don't know."

This got another smile from Serzechs. "So wouldn't it be possible that I'm not trash? That I'm worthy of seeing what's beneath the hood?"

The boy was lost. "I'm not following."

Serzechs gave a good-natured sigh. "I'm asking if I could see you without the hood."

"Oh, ok." Serzechs mouth fell slightly open, he wasn't expecting the child to agree that easily.

"Honestly, I expected you would put up more of a fight than that." This got him a puzzled look from the boy.

"Why would I fight you?"

Serzechs gave another sigh, this time sounding a bit exasperated. "No, I meant I didn't expect you to agree so fast."

"I agreed to something?"

A beat of silence passed.

Serzechs was quickly starting to realize he'd need to be more specific with this child. "No, I suppose you didn't, that was my fault."

"What was your fault?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"Now." Serzechs decided to be as upfront as possible. "Please take off the hood."

"Oh, ok." With that the boy took off the hood, long white hair spilling out as he did so.

Now that Serzechs had the chance to see the child's face fully, he could understand why people would stare. The kid was beautiful, any lesser man would be mesmerized.

"It's nice to know I've been talking to such a pretty young lady all this time." He said with a smile.

The child tilted "her" head with a confused look in those ruby-like eyes. "I am male."

"What?" Serzechs's smile strained, eyes widening.

"I will not repeat myself."

The man quickly gained his composure. "Oh right, my apologies." Not many things got passed him, he was a Satan after all. But this… this was truly mindboggling.

As Serzechs was getting over this new information, the boy was looking at him strangely. Suddenly the boy's blank eyes gained a spark of realization. He fished the picture of Gremory out of his pocket.

"You look like this girl." He said showing Serzechs the picture.

The picture of his little sister suddenly appearing surprised Serzechs. His eyes gained a steely glint, yet he still kept his smile. "I suppose I can see the resemblance."

"Why do you look like her." The boy pushed.

"Why do you want to know." Serzechs countered.

"Because I want to taste her."

Serzechs was at a loss. "You want to taste her?" he asked slowly.

The boy seemed almost excited when he answered, small fangs becoming visible in his enthusiasm. "Yes." He nodded resolutely.

"Her specifically?" Another nod. "Why?" His eyes were narrowed now.

"Because I was told she had a really tasty soul and she's has pretty eyes. The boy innocently answered.

"Heh, and who told you that." Serzechs was still talking in the same friendly tone he had been using the whole conversation.  
"Mr. Voice did." The boy was back to his normal expressionless self, having calmed down from thinking about what the pretty girl's soul would taste like.

"Well do you think I could meet this Mr. Voice?" the boy shook his head. "And why is that?"

"Because I killed him." The boy said in a bored tone. Serzechs wasn't surprised this kid could say that with such a straight face. Given what he stopped the boy from doing. He wouldn't be surprised if "Mr. Voice", hadn't been his first kill.

"Why'd you kill Mr. Voice?" Serzechs asked this with no judgement in his eyes.

The boys gained a sour look, for the first time truly showing his feelings. "Because he was annoying." His face turned darker. "He was just a soulless waste."

Serzechs looked up at the now starry sky. "Soulless huh, interesting."

The boy looked at the man, confusion dawning his face. "Why would soulless trash be interesting? If something doesn't have a soul, you have no food."

"Ah but remember, I don't eat souls."

"Oh yeah. Weird."

Serzechs chuckled, "Yeah." He stood up and stretched with a loud yawn. Checking his watch, he said, "It's getting kind of late; I think I'm going to head home."

The boy, not phased by his sudden announcement, put his hood back up. "Ok."

"It was nice meeting you nameless kid, seeya." Serzechs waved as he was walking away.

The boy stood for a second before realizing something. "Hey, you never answered my question."

Serzechs, still walking, pretended not to hear this and loudly said, "Gee, I'm glad to be going home to the _Gremory _estate. I can't wait to see my little sister Rias _Gremory_."

If anyone had been in the area, they would have known the Satan was obviously saying it loudly on purpose, of course they would also be bowing at his feet. However, the young boy had only heard Rias Gremory and Gremory estate come from the man's mouth. He couldn't tell the difference between bad acting and reality.

"He knows where it is." the boy thought, already starting to stealthily follow him. "This is my chance."

With that in mind the boy followed the strongest devil in history. Not that he knew that. He was just hungry.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I got this out late. I had to go to a family thing that lasted a week and forgot my laptop. I busted my ass to rush this out so hopefully the quality hasn't gone down. Hell, it was supposed to be longer than this but eh. **

**Moving on. Let me your thoughts on our boys personality. Tried to express that he's pretty much just a child with cravings, that has a hard time expressing himself, while also being pretty strong. OH, and that conversation with Serzechs wasn't even supposed to be there. He was actually going to get some information from those kids. But then I realized that wouldn't happen because those kids would have died before he could get the info.**

**Almost done. He was actually supposed to get his name this chapter too. But you know.. Rushed. Plus, I don't know who I want naming him. I have a few ideas but I can't decide. So let me know who you want naming him in the reviews. And critiques too. **

**Also, is it Serzechs's or what? Like how the hell do you write that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Serzechs-**

"This kid's pretty talented," Sirzechs observed as he slowly walked through the city. He could have just used a magic circle but if he had the child wouldn't be able to follow him. "Hell, he would go unnoticed by most high-devils."

Initially when he felt the sudden burst of bloodlust in the city, he had planned on using it as an excuse to get away from his paperwork for a few minutes, so he suppressed his aura and teleported to the source. To his surprise, it was coming from a small child who was most certainly not a devil, being harassed by a group of high-class children.

He almost just let it go and let the city guards handle it. After all, if he went and saved every entitled child that couldn't tell when to shut up, he wouldn't catch a break. Luckily, just as he was about to go back to his family's estate, he caught the strand of energy that he hadn't felt before, coming from the boy and while he wasn't Ajuka, he had a healthy amount of curiosity himself. The kid was doing a remarkable job suppressing it, but he was named Lucifer for a reason. So, he threw up a special barrier so no one would come in the area after leaving and decided to check out the source. When he stopped the boy from killing the girl he was surprised. The boy's speed and strength rivaled most upper high-class devils.

But what was most surprising was the conversation he had with the boy… girl? He still had doubts that the child wasn't a girl. Not only did the child not know who Sirzechs was, which was strange in of itself, but it was odd for a young vampire to be anywhere other than Romania. They were usually as protective of their young as devils were. That is, if the boy was indeed a vampire, in all his centuries alive never had once heard of a vampire who could eat souls. It was a rather scary ability, as not even the reapers could eat them, only harvest for their master.

What was most concerning was that the boy was led here by this "Mr. Voice", and while the boy said he killed him, Sirzechs couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach. "A soulless waste" is what the boy had called it. Serzechs' eyes narrowed, whether the soul be torn to shreds or mangled, every living being had one. So, what the boy thought he killed was probably already a corpse, this Mr. Voice probably had some way of control it, not wanting to show itself. Smart. Someone or some group was trying to get to his little Rias using the child's naivety.

He almost killed the boy on the spot when the kid said he was going to "taste" Rias's soul, before he thought better of it. "Why kill the pawn when it could be used to bring in the player." Of course, Rias won't be in any danger at all, the boy wasn't going to taste anything of hers. He'll tell his family the situation and they'll increase security, making it tight enough that no inch of the property was uncovered. Or his mother would just handle it herself.

Still to think the nameless child's manipulators had enough intel to send their little beast when over the next few days he and his peerage had business scheduled was concerning.

"Oh well, no use fretting about it now", he sighed. He was going to enjoy what remaining free time he had left before he had to face Grayfia for slacking off again.

Keeping track of the boy… Girl. Whatever the kids' gender was. Was rather easy. The child was good, but obviously wasn't used to stalking high-level targets. Of course, the kid had no way of knowing what level of power he had at the moment due to him suppressing it as much as possible. It was actually extremely difficult with how much he had. Even with Ajuka's suppression device on his wrist.

After following the road leading out of the city he finally arrived at the border. "Shit this is going to be a long walk," he thought, but then he had an idea. "Let's see how fast the kid really is." And with that he took off in a sprint, gauging how much the kid could keep up before going faster.

It was well within the night when he arrived at the borders of his family's estate. He was impressed. He ended up running at a fairly high speed and the boy managed to keep it up for several miles.

"Guess I should put on the bad acting again" he thought as he stopped at the forest surrounding his family's property. Luckily it seems as if the boy isn't able to spot a lie even this obvious.

"All right! Finally, my family home is just north of here!" He spoke loudly and obviously. "Guess I'll go back to work now!" and with that he used a magic circle to go tell his family the situation.

**-with the boy-**

He was tired, no, he was exhausted. The boy wasn't used to running long distances or exerting himself as much as he did tonight. Sirzechs was really fast and he just found out he did not enjoy running long distances. He still didn't know why he couldn't feel anything from the devil though. It was frustrating.

His stomach growled loudly. Sadly, there wasn't any food in this area and Sirzechs disappeared with his weird announcement, so he was out of immediate options for a meal.

"It's for the best," the boy determined when he remembered how Sirzechs stopped him from quieting the annoying weakling. The boy was wary of the red-haired man at first, when the man gripped his arm he wanted to rip the appendage off but his instincts screamed that it'd be bad if he did, and they had never done that before. Usually it was to just tear and consume, so he thought it'd be better to listen to them. It was fortunate he did, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been led to the estate.

Coming up on the large forest he expanded his senses but found only animals in the area. He could feel the haze of hunger setting in. He knew that he had another day until he could eat the girl's soul, and already he could feel the hunger clouding his thoughts. He felt the out the area again. "Wonder how animals' taste?" the boy mused when he found that a large group of dogs were following him.

_Several minutes later_

"Gross," the boy concluded as he flicked off the large fluffy creature's blood from his fingers. Turns out these animal souls taste horrible. Their souls were so weak and small that after he ate the large dogs that were stalking him, he was somehow even more hungry. So, despite the terrible taste, he began eating every animal he could find until he couldn't find any more in the portion of the forest he was in. All except the rodents, he refused to eat those disgusting fluffy-tailed rats that hid away in trees.

"Gross," the boy thought, rather annoyed by the weak display of the creatures with such pathetic souls. "At least my stomach isn't complaining anymore," he told himself even if he was displeased with his meal.

The boy had been wondering for the better half of an hour as he was trying to find the building the girl was in. He didn't know what the building looked like and he lost all of what little sense of direction he had when he was hunting his food in the massive forest. Its overgrown fauna dwarfed most buildings he had seen and his meager amount of patience for it was growing thin.

"This is taking too long," the boy pouted. He was silently hopping through the thick trees at a leisurely pace when he started to get bored. When he got bored, he got sleepy. And he couldn't afford to go to sleep in this place. But then he had an idea.

Stopping on a particularly thick branch the boy looked up, he stared at the sky for a few seconds then jumped straight up, darting through the branches and leaves he cleared the tallest trees easily. When he reached the apex of his jump, he quickly looked around, mountains and forestry spanning for miles and in the distance, he could just barely make out the shape of a castle.

"Neat." The boy thought as he began to fall, turning his body so that he was facing the castle he assumed the girl was in. As he was falling, he let his bare feet slide down one of the taller trees while he crouched, tensing his legs in the process. Never looking away from the castle, his wide, unblinking eyes zeroed in on his target.

He did not enjoy waiting.

_CRACK_

In the blink of an eye the tree splintered, the loud crack being the only sound in the section of that part of the forest as the boy shot off the tree. Wind whipped at his face as he tore through the air, quickly crossing half of the distance between him and his destination. Contorting his body in an upright position, he spread his arms and legs out wide, slowing himself down in doing so. When he lost enough momentum, he tucked his knees and arms in and dropped back through the cover of the forest, crashing though the fauna without a care. He hit the ground and bounced a few times before untucking his body, colliding feet first into a tree. Letting gravity take control, he dropped onto his back with a thud.

Gazing blankly up at the sky the boy gave a huff; he'd have to walk from here or risk being seen.

"This is boring," the boy thought as he got up to start his long trek through the Gremory's territory. Flipping his hood back up, he started hopping from tree to tree again.

_Several hours later_

It was late into the morning before he could see the massive castle from the forest. The sun was bright and bothersome as always but somewhat less so than the day before. The boy's mouth practically watered when he felt the amount of strong souls coming from the building. This would have made it difficult to find his target, but thankfully, only a few shown like beacons to him. And what made it even better was out that out of those few it seemed like only one was around the level he suspected the girl to be on. He could tell that he'd have to put a considerable amount of effort if he wanted to eat the others, and he'd already given too much in his self-designated mission.

"I want to eat her," the boy reminded himself as the thought of leaving entered his head. He knew that the owners of the other souls would be able to end him without much effort on their parts and his body was giving light shutters from the sheer power they exuded. Still, like always, his stomach beat out his skewed form of logic.

Thankfully, he had eaten many of those disgusting animals so his stomach would be sated at least until he had his chance to eat his next meal. He sat in a large tree near the edge of the forest next to the large field between him and the castle walls. He wasn't worried about the guards, from what he could tell there were only a few that could pose a problem and even then, they'd be a small hindrance at worst. Despite Mr. Voice telling him he was a messy eater (the only thing he remembered from the conversation) he would kill them if they got in his way. He would not take orders from that trash after all.

For now, he was getting sleepy again, he hadn't taken a nap since before he met the weird man that looked like the gremory girl and was beginning to feel his eyes droop. Letting out a small yawn he snuggled deeper into his cloak, the shadows themselves seemingly wrapping around him as he fell asleep.

**At the Gremory residence**

"So that's the beast huh?" A man who looked very similar to what Sirzechs would look like with facial hair asked no one in particular. "Doesn't seem like much," he said while facing a large orb showing a projection of the sleeping child in the center of the room.

Looking up from the couch he was lazing on, Sirzechs, the man's son, sighed. "Well putting the fact that the kid can apparently eat souls, which is dangerous in of itself, and that they has a considerable amount of physical power for his size, aside. What we should be looking at is that someone or some organization sent it here," he said this purposefully leaving out the boy's gender.

"I agree, while the child is presumably dangerous, we know where this one is and have an estimate of a power level. That's a problem easily dealt with," a stunning flaxen haired woman said while leaning back in a chair with her legs crossed. "The being that pointed the child here, however, is an unknown."

"Yes, and the fact that this 'Mr. Voice' targeted Rias specifically is especially concerning. What do they want her for? For her power, because she is heiress, her position as the little sister of lucifer? We don't know." The man standing rapidly asked. "Why go after one of the most well-guarded devil children in the underworld? And with a child no less?"

A beat of silence passed before a beautiful woman in a maid outfit who had been dutifully standing behind Sirzechs spoke up with a short, almost cold tone, "Lord Zeoticus, Lady Venelana, if I may be so brazen." The two rolled their eyes with amusement at her respectful tone but nodded, nonetheless. "While we can only speculate the reason why they targeted Lady Rias, the reason they sent the child is far more obvious."

At this Sirzechs gave a slight smirk and casually asked, "Oh? Please enlighten us Grayfia. Why send a child when there are more qualified people for the job?"

"Lord Sirzechs, with all due respect, no one is qualified to for an assassination on Lady Rias Gremory in her own home. Not only is she heiress of a pillar clan but she is also the younger sister of you, a satan. Whoever attempts to harm her is only running to their death," Grayfia coldly stated. "As you have most likely already deduced, this organization, this 'Mr. Voice' is sending the child to their death. Most likely wanting to damage the devil faction in the process, however unlikely that may be. This is a suicide mission." The room was silent for a few moments before Sirzechs spoke up with a rather cheery smile.

"My thoughts exactly Grayfia-chan. And if this organization is willing to throw away such a rare specimen, who's to say we can't pick up what they deem trash?"

At this, the other occupants of the room were shocked, although in Grayfia's case it wasonly shown by a raise of an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" the now named Zeoticus asked.

Sirzechs cheery grin became a bit more devious. "What I mean, father, is that if this organization wants to be rid of the child; why not take in their little beast? After all, its not every day we come across something with characteristics of both vampires and Hades servants." His father still looked unsure but nodded, nonetheless.

"You may be my son, but you are still Lucifer and our leader. If you want to bring in what seems like an abomination neither I, nor your mother can stop you. Just make sure Rias isn't harmed."

Sirzechs' smile fell and was replaced by a frown and a narrowing of his eyes, "Father need I remind you that I'm not the one forcing his daughter in a marriage with someone she'll obviously despise?"

Zeoticus's relaxed features tightened, "It's for the good of the clan and devil society as a whole, the way we've always done things. You know this."

"No. What I know is that those are the old ways and the only reason they're still in place is because my position doesn't allow me to publicly take a side."

At this point Venelana stepped in, her eyes stern despite the beautiful small smile on her face, "Zeoticus, Sirzechs. That's enough, you've both made your points on numerous occasions and I've made it perfectly clear I'd rather not hear it anymore. So please focus on the problem at hand." Both men silently agreed, knowing this wasn't the right time or place though all could tell that they still weren't happy.

After a brief stretch of silence Grayfia spoke up, "Lord Sirzechs, what is your plan regarding the child?"

Again, Sirzechs smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"We do absolutely nothing."

**With the boy**

"That was nice." The boy thought, rather pleased with his nap. "Shut up." he told his stomach when it growled.

Expanding his senses, he noticed that only two of the mouthwatering souls were in the area now but knew he'd have to be a bit more careful than usual from this point on. Though he would wait later into the night to act, despite his patience thinning with his goal so close.

When the moon was high in the clouds the boy acted. While to most the field between the forest and the castle gates would have been the deciding factor of getting caught or not. The boy was not worried in the slightest, mostly because he didn't care if guards caught him sneaking, he'd just silence them before they had a chance to make a sound.

Zeroing in on the two guards that were keeping watch on the field near the gate, the boy snapped two branches off the tree he was napping on. Smoothing them out to resemble something of a blunt spear, he took aim at the one of the lefts throat and was about to throw it when the two devils suddenly went inside.

Shrugging the boy simply stabbed one of the impromptu spears behind him, the spear going into one the eyes of the large fluffy creature that was stalking him. The force of the thrust took the stick directly to its brain, killing it instantly.

The boy hadn't looked away from the castle during this, only pausing when he tasted the creatures weak soul.

Waiting until the guards were definitely gone, the boy quickly moved across the field. When he got to the gate he stopped. Having no experience in sneaking into castles the boy didn't exactly know the proper way to go about this. So like with all of his ideas up until this point, he went with what he perceived as the simplest and easiest solution.

First, get out of the open. Looking up at the wall behind the gate, he jumped over the large gate and towards the castle wall. Higher than any of the devils would care to look, he dug his feet and fingers into the stone to make grooves for himself.

Seeing as the guards beneath him hadn't given any inclination they noticed him, he figured he wouldn't eat them for now.

Second, he had to locate the Gremory girl. This was again, easy due to the girl's power being much more potent and raw compared to all the guards but less so than the other note-worthy devil in the building.

Feeling out the area the area throughout the large castle he located the girl with no difficulty. It just so happened that she was fairly close considering the size of the building. He noted that the bigger one was closer, but there was no way he'd face something that scary.

Crawling his way along the wall, his hands and feet leaving grooves in the dark stone as he went, the boy quickly made his way to where he could sense the girl. Climbing his way to a window (thankfully far away from the scary devil) he looked inside, then he saw her.

The photo didn't do her justice. Sleeping peacefully on a large bed his goal, with her long crimson hair splayed out, covers kicked off, and her body wrapped around a pillow, was probably one of the most pleasant sights he could remember seeing. Not that making that list was an accomplishment considering the amount of filth he usually had to deal with. He didn't even care she was naked.

Trying to open the window, with the slight twitch of his eye, he discovered it was locked. He had enough sense to know that he shouldn't take the easy option and just break it, no, that would cause noise and no doubt the scary one would be alerted in some way. He needed another way.

"Shouldn't be that difficult." The boy thought while looking at the window, pleased that he was finally so close to his next meal.

_Ten minutes later_

"This is by far the worst." The boy thought while still staring at the window. He was starting to get irritated and was glaring full force at the glass obstacle trying to will it to disappear. "You won't stop me glass." He told it out loud, focused determination lacing his words.

_Fifty-six minutes later_

"I hate this," the boy said out loud with defeat replacing the determination in his words. His usual stoic face was now a fully pouting and his eyes were getting teary.

He would have broken the window long ago, consequences be damned, he hadn't given this much effort (honestly not a lot) for anything, ever. The only thing that was keeping him from breaking it was the fact he could still feel the scary one on the other side of the castle.

Giving a light sniff he went back to trying to figure a way inside but knew it was hopeless. All of his problems were solved by strength or speed, never in his life had he experienced this kind of frustration and defeat. He didn't like the feeling.

_Three pitiful minutes later_

So focused on his defeat at the smooth, clear, figurative hands of a window of all things he didn't notice the girl had woken up and was standing right next to the window.

_Click_

"You know," the girl, now in a sheer nightgown spoke seemingly amused while opening the window and propping her head on a fist. "I've been standing here for the last twenty minutes."

The boy for his part, was recovering from his altercation with the window and offhandedly replied, "No, I did not know that." Not even noticing his beautiful goal had taken out his only remaining and most frustrating obstacle.

**-Rias's POV-**

Slightly surprised by the child's monotone, the young heiress just smiled while trying to cover up her suspicion. The cloaked child was clearly trying to break into her room and was obviously quite skilled, he got past the guards and over the gates after all but had been at her window for at least forty minutes. She would have alerted her mother however this was the most interesting thing that had happened in her life in a while, so she went with it.

She had been watchrom her bed she couldn't make out a single feature and the kid was too focused on the window to even notice her so she went to get a better look only to find the child's face obscured in the shadow of his hood, even with her natural ability to see perfectly in the dark she couldn't made their face out. it was almost as if the shadow was a thick ink covering their face. She just smiled wider, her eyes gleaming. "Interesting." She thought.

"Well, would you like to come in?" She asked and gestured for him to come inside. The boy froze for a moment then recovered, "Yes." He said bluntly while looking at the girl, not making a move.

Rias just blinked, not put off in the slightest, she firmly said, "Please come in, you wouldn't want the guards to see you."

"Okay. Don't tell me what I want." the child responded in that same gentle monotone. With that the child hopped through the window, took a couple steps inside her room, then tensed before relaxing, doing this periodically.

Slightly taken back by the child's response, Rias closed the window but not before seeing the grooves he had made in the stone. Studying the child, she saw that they were rather short, coming up only to her shoulder and she was 5'2, the child was small and judging by their voice, young too. With the rag of a cloak on, the only characteristic she could make out besides size was that their feet were bare.

Walking past the cloaked child, she sat on her bed and patted the space beside her while smiling sweetly, "Would you like to sit down?"

The child took a moment, as if the question was not a common invitation in everyday life. "Sure." They said while not making a move, facing towards her.

Rias's pleasant smile twitched and with a firm voice said, "Please sit."

When the cloaked figure sat down on the floor where they were standing, she inwardly thanked her mother for teaching her how to meditate properly and thought, "Clearly I'll need to be more direct with this one."

"Please sit down here beside me." She firmly asked while pointing beside her. The child said the usual "Okay," and moved beside her but was growing more tense the closer they got. This only made her more curious because she knew she was not scary. Quite the opposite in fact.

When they sat down, the cloaked figure was like a statue, but the hood never stopped facing her. They were close only a hairs breadth away. This was intentional.

Crossing her legs while facing the child, she gave them her sweetest, most disarming smile. "So, it seems introductions are in order. My name is Rias Gremory. Heiress of the Gremory clan, one of the last remaining of the 72 pillars. We hold the rank of duke." While knowing the drawn-out introduction probably wasn't needed, it was pretty much ingrained at this point. "What's your name?"

The child gave no response. She couldn't even tell if they heard her due to the hood obscuring their features, it was honestly kind of irking her.

Ignoring the lack of a response, she just kept smiling and decided she really wanted to see this kid's face now. "Hmm, don't you think it's a bit unfair I can't see your face while mine's open for the world to look at?"

The hood tilted slightly to the left. "Unfair?"

Rias gave a resolute nod and with a finger raised said, "Yes, unfair. You've been staring at me for ages and I don't even know what you look like. It's not fair at all."

"Oh." At this the child brought small, pale hands to their hood but hesitated when it looked as if they were going to pull it down.

"Well? Go on." She said in a gentle voice laced with impatience.

With her urging, the child finally revealed their face and upon seeing it Rias, who prided herself on being composed in most situations, froze.

"She's beautiful." Rias thought with her eyes widened as she beheld one of the most stunning creatures she had ever seen. Greed already consuming her thoughts as she took in the girl before her. Long snow-white hair now framing her adorable pale face, the girls red eye's contrasted with the paleness of her other features wonderfully and the lack of an expression on the girls face only added to her charm in Rias's opinion.

"This is just getting better and better," Rias thought with a tinge of lust. "I get why she was so hesitant to show her face, she must get hounded all the time." Rias knew that devils in general were attractive creatures, the chances of finding an unattractive devil were slim to none. Obviously there were devils such as herself born with exceptional beauty, usually with an above average amount of power to go along with it. But this girl is clearly a different breed. Probably not even a devil at all if she were being completely honest with herself. This only made her even more intrigued.

"You're very pretty." Rias simply stated, trying to maintain her composure.

"I know." The "girl" bluntly replied not breaking eye contact.

Rias wasn't deterred at all by what she still believed to be a girl's response. "Of course you do," she said while reaching out to rub the child's head. Surprisingly the girl accepted the gesture easily enough and even closed her eyes a bit. Rias almost gushed at the cuteness that of the action. It took a considerable amount of willpower not to hug the kid to her chest and smother her with kisses, and while she would have loved to do exactly that, she knew she had to ask the important questions first. But before that she wanted to know something.

"What was the situation with the window?" Rias asked only to get the first real reaction from the child with the girl breaking eye contact for the first time by looking slightly to the right with an adorable pout on her lips.

"I do not wish to think of that ever again."

This made Rias even more curious and pressed more. "Oh c'mon, you got passed the forest, guards, and literally climbed a castle, and you were stopped by a window? I find that hard to believe." She spoke, but remembering she needed to be direct with this one she added, "Please tell me."

At this point the girl's cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment with her eyes slightly watery, but other than that the child's face stayed the same, "she" even spoke with that same monotone.

"I did not want to catch the attention of the scary one and it confused me."

Rias who was gushing in her mind from the child's blushing face, was now confused.

"Scary one?" she asked.

"Yes, scary one." The boy responded.

"And where might this scary one be?"

"On the other side of this building."

At this Rias laughed. She couldn't help herself, while she could certainly understand it, just the thought of her mother being referred to as the "scary one" was hilarious.

"Oh lucifer, that's fantastic! My Satan!" She kept laughing, now with tears in her eyes trying to calm herself down.

This seemed to snap the girl out of her embarrassment and was now looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized, still chuckling when she saw the puzzled expression on the girl's face. "It's just that the "Scary one" you referred to is my mother."

The boy gave no reaction other than a simple "Oh. She is very frightening."

"Yeah, that she is." Rias agreed. She couldn't fault the girl's instincts at least.

"Now onto the more serious question." Rias thought. "Why are you here in the first place?" she asked.

She was curious as to why an obviously poor child was sneaking into her, a heiress's, room. Was she here to assassinate her? To kidnap her? Could she have somehow seen her in passing and had fallen woefully in love with her? Of course, the last one would be a bore, though it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. She knew her curiosity made her reckless but she didn't exactly care. Besides, this girl just reeked of innocence. It's part of the reason she hadn't contacted her mother yet. She wouldn't even think about contacting the guards if they were so incompetent to let a child sneak by them.

"Oh." At this the girl actually had a small smile on her lips while closing her eyes. Rias thought it was a wonderful sight, it caused her to put on a real smile instead of the fake one she normally uses.

"I'm going to eat you."

"Pardon?" She asked with a head tilt.

"What?" The girl, still smiling, asked.

Rias realized her mistake, "Oh I apologize, I meant what was that you said?" she asked again realizing the young girl probably didn't know what the word meant.

"I'm going to eat you." The girl repeated.

"Oh, that's what I thought." Rias responded, pleasant smile still on her face while inwardly she was thinking, "That is absolutely horrifying."

"And why are you going to eat me?" Rias asked.

"I'm hungry." The replied looking puzzled.

"Well yes but why me specifically?" She asked, her smile now strained.

"Because you smell good."

"Oh… thanks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I don't want to be eaten?" Rias did not plan on getting eaten today, she was getting ready to flare her power to alert everyone in the vicinity that something was wrong.

"Then I'll just taste you." The girl said while licking her lips.

"Okay… wait what do you mean-!" Rias was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own.

The force of the kiss made her fall back with the girl on top of her, practically sitting on her stomach. She was so shocked by the suddenness of the kiss that the small girl, who was deceitfully strong, managed to push her tongue into her mouth. At this point, Rias's mind almost went blank from overstimulation and moaned while thinking, "I shouldn't feel this good from a damned kiss!"

Rias noticed that she was beginning to lose strength, her pushing becoming slightly weaker as each second passed. "What's happening?" She thought while slowly sinking into the kiss, closing her eyes.

A few minutes after Rias started to push back with her tongue, the girl lifted her head pulling her tongue from her mouth. Both her and the girl on top of her were panting heavily. Rias didn't want it to end, every inch of her was sensitive right now, she didn't know what she was feeling.

The girl's lips moved to her ear, Rias's breath hitched when the girl spoke in a possessive voice, it was the first time she'd heard anything but that emotionless, blunt monotone.

"You. Are. Mine."

Then Rias felt the girl's lips move down her skin and linger on her neck. She briefly wondered what the girl was doing before she felt something wet slide on the side of her neck, a light prick and slight pain, then mind-blowing pleasure.

She might have blacked out for a second after that.

What felt like minutes passed before the girl let up and licked at her neck, closing the wound with a pleasurable tingle.

Immediately after that Rias felt the admittedly light weight on her stomach disappear. Opening her eye's she didn't the girl anywhere, it was if the girl vanished.

Asking herself if that was real of not, because she had never felt anything like that, she reached down between her legs only to feel a delightful tingle and her fingers slicken with arousal.

The fog on her brain started to lift and once it did, her eyes grew wide.

"Was that a fucking vampire?!"

**-With the boy again-**

The boy was abruptly interrupted from his feeding, and while that made him extremely irritated, he was on to much of a high to really care. Rias Gremory was definitely worth the effort of coming here, she tasted just as good as the weird lady's soul. Though he would never be able to compare the two. He didn't really care; they both were delicious. He even got to test out the thing the weird lady showed him. Granted he was pulling souls instead of pushing but it still worked.

Coming down from his high slightly, the boy finally became aware of his surrounding and snapped out of it immediately, becoming more frightened then now than what he could remember from his life. He was far too close to

He was in another room, on a woman's lap. With one arm wrapped around him and the other stroking his hair, along with the familiar feeling of two soft orbs pressing against his back, albeit a bit softer than the weird lady's. Despite the nice feeling pressing into his back, he was still scared. He was in the lap of the scary one. He knew if he did anything she didn't like, he would die.

"I see you're awake." The scary one said. He couldn't help but thing she had a lovely voice.

"Yes." Even with being scared the boys voice sounded calm.

"Ah Sirzechs did say you weren't one for words." The woman stopped stroking his hair and lifted him up. turning him to face her in doing so.

When he saw her face for the first time, he thought an older, brown haired Rias was sitting in front of him. This puzzled him because Rias is definitely not this woman, however since in his mind, she was a familiar face, having the face of the girl who just fed him no less, helped ease his fears slightly.

Putting him down on the chair facing her, with her hand on his leg to keep him from getting any ideas. She smiled at him cheerily.

"My name is Venelana Gremory. Why have you trespassed into my home?" Despite saying this nicely, her presence increased, and the air grew thick with power worrying the boy even more.

"I was hungry. Scary one." The boy felt that that he should refer to her by her title.

"Scary one? Is that me?" Venelana asked with closed eyes and a grin.

"Yes." The boy replied red eyes unblinking even in the presence of such danger.

"How nice." The weight of her power lessened, and the boy could breathe correctly again.

There was a long pause with them just staring at each other until she started to ask a series of rapid questions in a row in that soothing voice of hers.

"So you're frightened of me?"

"Now I am horrified."

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"How did you learn about Rias?"

"Mr. Voice."

At this Venelana paused. "Do you know what Mr. Voice was?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, they gave off a light crimson glow.

"A soulless waste."

Venelana suspected that answer but wanted to make sure. The amount of contempt she could tell he felt for the "Mr. Voice" confirmed it. He was not with them.

"Just a few more questions then we can stop." Taking his lack of a reply as an affirmative she continued.  
"Why did you kiss my daughter?" The child tilted his head.

"What is a kiss?" The boy asked.

Venelana smiled, a theory of hers looking to be correct.

"A kiss is what you did with Rias before I brought you here."

"I thought I was drinking from her?" The boy's face grew warm at the thought of Rias's delicious blood.

Venelana gave a small chuckle, "No, the thing before that." She leaned closer and gave him a light peck on his lips. "When you did that with her." She demonstrated for him.

He blinked once before a realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh, when I do it, it's different."

Venelana still replied with patience and gave a, "Yes, when you did it, it was a bit more… intense. But it's still a kiss all the same." She told the boy. "Now, why did you do it with Rias?" she asked a bit more firmly.

"Oh, I was hungry." The child replied.

Venelana pressed on, "I see. And is that the only way you can feed?" she asked.

The boy actually looked pleased when she asked this. "No, I just learned how to do that from this weird lady. She was nice." He was fully relaxed at this point, the fear he had felt earlier almost forgotten.

"I see!" Venelana beamed. "And how did you eat before the weird lady taught you?"

"The boy was still looked a bit pleased with himself and answered, "I usually just separated their heads from the bodies."

Venelana was acting as if she were just as pleased as him, going along with him. "Impressive." she praised. "Now final question, what is your name?"

The boy paused, excitement fading his normal apathy. "Name?"

Venelana just smiled and urged him on, "Yes, your name? What do people call you?"

The pale boy looked to have an ah-ha moment and answered. "Oh, little girl at first, then Monster."

Venelana's hand from his leg to the top of his head, making the child tense up slightly before relaxing again.

"That just won't do now will it?" she said

"What will not do?" he asked.

"You not having a name of course." she cheerily said.

"Why?" the boy asked.

Venelana's smile became more gentle as she replied, "Because everyone needs a name."

"The boys eyes widened in interest. "Why?" he repeated.

She answered while moving her hand to gently cup the boy's cheek, "Without a name, you are nothing." She replied seriously for the first time since they began the conversation, her violet eye's baring down into the boy's red.

"Oh." Was the boy's simple response, losing all previous notion of being joyful. He looked away from her face.

Taking his chin now, she lifted his face back up and gave a stunning smile. "So how about I give you a name? Would you like it?"

Looking at this woman's smile, the boy was at a loss for words. No one had ever smiled at him like that. The closest to it was the weird lady and even then, she had the undertone of fear. The nameless boy was startled when he felt liquid run down his face, he reached up to touch it and was even more surprised when he saw water, never knowing he had that ability. He didn't know how to feel about it. He didn't understand.

In the end, the boy could only nod.

"Okay, then." Venelana said with a smile and stared down at the child who looked to be confused by her tears for a moment. "To be so puzzled by her own tears… What a sad life you've lived." she thought with a small amount of pity while wiping the "Girl's" tears away.

She thought about what she's found out about the child so far. Yes, she was obviously violent. Extremely so in fact. Truly a creature meant for chaos judging by the coiled, angry energy in this creature's body. But looking at her right now, tears silently running down her empty face, all Venelana could think was, "So pure." And with that she decided on a name.

"So, how would you like to be called Kait from now on?" she asked why giving the child her best smile.

The child looked to be confused for a moment before responding, "Kait… is that a name?"

"Yes." Venelana answered sweetly. "Would you like it?" she asked again.

The child gave a small smile, one that for the first time it wasn't one tinted with madness or driven by the thought of food, and gave a resolute nod.

"Yes." He said.

Venelana smiled with her eyes closing, "Splendid, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

At this the "Girl" looked at her with a tilt of the head.

"I am male."

Venelana, while outwardly had a calm appearance, heard glass shattering inside her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

Swiftly picking the child up from under his arms she lifted his cloak up without any resistance, determined to find out if this little girl was confused or not.

"Oh my." What she was not expecting was for the child to be have no clothing under said cloak. And to, in fact, be male.

"That's not normal." She thought while looking at the size of his manhood. While not exactly big for an adult, he was still nearly there, and for a child the looks no more than six, that's impressive. "He's going to be a monster." She thought with a barely noticeable blush.

"Well it seems I mistaken, forgive me." She said, putting him down. She was going to have words with her son for keeping this from everyone. Now she knew why he was giggling every time someone said referred to this one as a "little girl".

"Since I now know you're indeed a boy, how about I give you another name?" she asked.

The boy, having calmed down, looked at her with a straight expression and said:

"No."

"Ah I see." Venelana just went along with it while thinking, "Sirzechs, I will get you back for this," with her eyebrow twitching.

"So I am Kait?" the boy asked

Venelana sighed. "Yes, you are Kait."

"Sweet." Was his short reply.

Before they could continue anymore of their conversation, she saw her family crest appear in her room. Knowing this would scare the boy, she brought him into her chest and wrapped her arms around him, she put a strong barrier over Rias's room and started to whisper soothing words into his ear.

Seeing her son appear, without his power suppressed she knew this would be bad. The boy seemed to be more sensitive to energy than most yokai. If he thought she was scary, he'd think her son is terrifying.

As soon as Sirzechs appeared the boy tensed, his fight or flight response kicking in. eye's growing wide, the now named Kait began to struggle in the mother's arms.

Sirzechs, seeing the dilemma went to help, absent-mindedly swiping away two shadowy tendrils trying to pierce him.

However, when he got close enough to touch, the boy panicked even harder, only managing to keep it together for this long do to the Scary-one's arms keeping him secure.

As soon as Sirzechs reached them, the boy's chaotic energy practically exploded out of him. Obviously, this wasn't a problem for the two older devils but to the others on the property, this was insane. Guards and servants alike dropped to there knees with their eyes rolling back, not being able to bare the weight or the fear-inducing madness that came with it. The castle groaned.

The boy's power just kept growing, thick, black tendrils doing nothing against Sirzechs and Venelana while ripping and piercing everything else in the room.

Realizing he'd actually have to combat the boy's power with his own, Sirzechs let a fraction of his own out.

The effect was immediate. Suddenly the boy let out a yelp, and his power stilled. Then Venelana was grasping air, Kait had vanished but they could still feel his unsettling energy miles into the north part of the forest.

Both devils blinked. They might have been experienced but neither were prepared for that.

Venelana looked pointedly at her son, while he looked sheepish at least.

"Ajuka's device wore out and I wanted to see what would happen."

His mother just glared, Grayfia would be finding out about this.

**-Miles away from the castle-**

Kait was running in a panic. Desperately trying to get away from that monstrous soul. He dashed from tree to tree so fast that the smaller, weaker trees broke completely.

He couldn't even collect his thoughts because his hectic energy was running rampant, Its usual whispering had become screaming in his head. Pounding at him and urging him to go faster, to consume everything.

As he made his way through the forest, animals were dying all around him. Their souls being sucked into his aura and feeding it.

When he glanced down, he saw black, jagged cracked lines on his pale skin. This made his eyes widen in panic and pain even further. Though he knew when he saw a piece of skin break off like glass shattering with wisps of blackness leaking out from his body, he had too calm down. He couldn't risk breaking right now, not when he was so close to the devils.

Stopping in a clearing, Kait tried to silence the madness taking root in his brain, to squash his fear out, but it wasn't working. If anything the fact that he stopped made it worse.

Kait knew what he had to do, though he disliked this being his only option.

He closed his eyes, navigating through the hysteria and voices in his head, and inwardly grimaced when he found what he was looking for.

Though he didn't know how he knew this, he had a "switch" that, when given enough of a push, would make the energy coursing through him turn on itself when he lost control. It was the worst pain he could possibly feel, but it made him pass out. And that was what he needed.

When he tried to flip the switch, pushing down on it made him give a whimper. The sound coming out even when he tried keeping it in. Even so, he steeled himself for what was to come.

"I hate this part." He begrudgingly thought.

Pain blasted through his veins as he finally "flipped the switch". It was so intense he couldn't even scream or move. All he could do was take it for the few agonizing seconds he had before he blacked out.

"Still worth it." The boy thought before he passed out.

As the boy slept, the broken glass-like patches of his skin slowly stretch to reconnect with each other. The monstrous energy being contained for now.

**AN: Our MC is named finally! And he showed more emotion than annoyance! The name took forever to decide. Seriously, I went through the origins of each persons name who had a chance of naming him and came up with a list from those. I didn't want to make it Japanese because Devil's aren't Japanese. Yokai are. Hence the reason Grafia wasn't referring to everyone with honorifics. Tell me what you readers think of how Venelana gave him his name please.**

**Man, that scene with all the devils in the room was freaking hard for some reason. But it was necessary. So was the scene with Rias, hopefully you readers get that that I'm not going to be following that trope. **

**Oh and there's tons of hints to his past and what he is in this chapter. Actually more than I intended… oh well, at least you all know he isn't op in the grand scope of things. And despite being strong he has lots of weaknesses. Still could kick most asses in a fight tho.**

**I was planning on a bit more happening in this chapter but I felt like this was a good place to stop. This was a long ass chapter.**

**Please leave reviews and critiques. (Seriously, I need them) **

"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Kait-**

Pain is something Kait wasn't very familiar with, in truth he didn't feel it all too often. Yes, the sun is irritating and every now and then his head would ache when the voices got agitated, but true pain is something he seldom felt.

So when he woke in the middle of the forest with an almost reminiscent soreness from flipping the switch, he was puzzled. Why did he know this feeling? How is it that he knew about the switch? He was confused by lots of things that had happened recently, and the feeling was not pleasant.

However his attention shifted when his body started to seize. Aftereffects of what just happened no doubt.

After a few seconds of silent shuttering, Kait finally opened his eyes. It was day. Normally the sun would be irritating his skin right now, and it probably was, but he had more pressing matters to attend too.

Like how hungry he was.

He debated going back to the Gremory girl but deemed that idea idiotic. The man that looked like his food and the scary one were both there right now. Though it was tempting considering how delicious she was. It was too scary.

Getting up to his feet took some effort with the random bouts of pain shuttering throughout his body but he managed well enough. Even with his limbs twitching periodically.

While he was struggling to get his body under control, his thoughts drifted to the scary one- Venelana was what she called herself. Normally he didn't care for what people called themselves in the slightest, they were all just food in the end, but the scary one said without a name you are nothing.

The scary one was not nothing.

"Kait", he began testing the name out loud. "My name is Kait."

Once he got his body under control with only his fingers slightly twitching, he started walking in a random direction. He would be moving faster as he knew the man that looked like the Gremory girl but was not was still relatively close, but he was truly exhausted for the first time he in a while. His body felt sluggish and was slow moving, ,well, slow moving for him anyways. He didn't like the feeling. His energy was down to a faint whisper at least.

Still slowly walking, casually killing and eating the fluffy creatures along the way, Kait's body eventually calmed down and stopped twitching. And though the fluffy creatures were disgusting, they sated his hunger.

He was surprised at how filling the Gremory girl was. Usually he'd still be ravenous by this point especially if his energy gets as noisy as it had been, but the hunger was manageable. He'd need to find a way to get her to feed him again soon.

First, he would need to get out of this forest. He was getting bored again.

_**-With the Gremory's-**_

Venelana was fairly peeved with her eldest at the moment. Not only did he frighten the child but more importantly, he interrupted her as he was frightening said child. Lord Satan or not, this would not go unpunished.

While her son was her superior in both rank and ability, she had more experience than him by far. She was (and still is in most circles) considered a terror not only for her physical might but for her strategic mind and her use of psychological warfare on and off the battlefield.

So putting her considerable experience to use, she decided to get back at him in the most unpleasant, and _legal, _way possible.

She told on him.

"Mother you snitch," Sirzechs accused while his queen, Grayfia, was directing the servants in bringing large stacks of paperwork and setting them on a desk brought specifically for him.

"Oh?" Venelana gave her son a rather beautiful close eyed smile. "In that case, Grayfia dear would you be so kind as to inform all educational facilities in the Gremory Territory that the great Sirzechs Lucifer will be available to make an appearance for the next month." Her pleasant smile became a bit more vindictive. "And make sure you focus on letting the teachers know that the children can ask all the questions they want. You may encourage it, even."

Grayfia nodded, "As you wish, Lady Venelana."

Sirzechs wisely kept his mouth shut while thinking, "So petty!" a sentiment he unknowingly shared with the servants who were finishing bringing in his paperwork he'd been putting off for the last week.

After the servants brought in the last of the papers the other occupant in the room cleared his throat getting their attention. "So care to tell why you decided to let that creature get away and run wild in my territory?"

"Well I'm sure mother can attest that the child-"

"The child's name is Kait.

The other three in the room looked at Venelana with various levels of surprise.

Zeoticus had a face that wasn't quite peeved but was more exasperated than usual, "Dear, why would you name it when we don't know what we're to do with it yet? This isn't one of Rias's pets she brings in from the forest. Unlike those this could actually prove dangerous."

"Oh I agree wholeheartedly," Venelana answered her husband. "That child could be an absolute terror to release onto the public if he were to go unsupervised for too long."

"Then why would you- "

"Which is why I've placed a tracking spell on him to keep track of his whereabouts. Sadly, it couldn't be anything more than a low powered _trace_, otherwise he would have likely noticed it, but it should be sufficient for what Sirzechs has in mind."

Sirzechs smirked. "That's just like you mother, one step ahead like always."

Venelana gave him another of her signature smiles. "Thank you dear, now get back to work. I'm sure your secretary would just love to come back to an empty desk from her early vacation."

Sirzechs' eyebrow twitched. "If you knew than why am I- "

"You interrupted me, and you purposefully left out the boy's gender." She interrupted Sirzechs with a flat look.

Sirzechs kept his mouth shut.

Zeoticus cleared his throat again, reminding them of the matter at hand.

Venelana regained her composure and continued for her son. "Right, before Sirzechs was reminded he has work to do, he was about to say that I can attest that Kait is in no way in league with this "Mr. Voice" and it's organization. In fact, he seems to hold resentment for whatever Mr. Voice was. Though I don't know what "Soulless waste" means, I'm assuming its negative coming from a child who feeds on souls."

Zeoticus and even Grayfia looked interested now. "What do you think he meant by soulless though? A body without a soul is just a husk," Zeoticus muttered to himself.

"Lady Venelana, how did the child act?" Grayfia asked while her eyes narrowed in thought. While she trusted Lady Venelana's judgement entirely, she was skeptical of a creature that seems as if it came from Hades realm.

"Oh, Kait was delightful! A bit blunt but very sweet," Venelana told the maid with a smile. "Of course that might have been because he'd gotten a meal just before I questioned him."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room, especially Sirzechs'. "What do you mean "he had gotten a meal" mother?" Though he suspected he already knew and could feel his ire growing.

Zeoticus, now looking directly at his wife, sternly added, "Also the plan was for you to bring him in for questioning as soon as he was within the castles perimeter, what did you do?"

Venelana, who had felt her barrier in Rias' room being broken by her daughter, simply moved over to make more space on the small couch she was sitting on. "We'll all likely hear about it in a moment." This left both a bit disgruntled since neither question got answered.

Just then they could all feel the distinct destructive energy of Rias quickly coming in the direction of the room. This was strange because while Rias always had an abundant amount of power for her age, to the point she couldn't be play with other children when she was younger until she was able to control herself, she very rarely lost her grip on it these days, only losing it when she was truly annoyed or flustered.

A few seconds later the doors opened up to reveal an irked looking heiress with a scowl in place of her normally calm features. Rias then schooled herself and replaced her scowl with something only slightly more pleasant. "Mother, Father," she greeted her parents with a clipped tone and a nod. She then turned to her brother and Grayfia and gave a slight bow, "Brother, Grayfia."

Zeoticus spoke up looking at his daughter with a slight scowl of his own, "Rias, I'll ignore you rudely barging into a meeting since something is clearly bothering you," he told her with a sharp tone. "But it's not like you to let your energy run rampant even slightly, control yourself."

Rias' aura immediately disappeared however her demeaner stayed the same. "My apologies father, I wasn't thinking."

Zeoticus's eyes softened, "Now, what's the matter Ria?"

Rias took the seat beside her mother, back straight and proper, "First, could I have an explanation as to why most of our servants are either unconscious or rambling throughout the castle grounds?" Her 'calm' facade twitched. 'And why I wasn't informed I would be hosting a guest in my personal quarters?"

Every other devil in the room turned towards the woman she was sitting beside. "Yes, daughter," Zeoticus answered while nearly seething. "I'm sure your mother would be happy to answer all of your questions."

Rias have her mother a pointed look. "Rias your new friend got a bit excited when our mighty lucifer appeared without a proper dampener," Venelana met her daughters stare with knowing eyes. "And I wasn't certain Kait would go directly to your room."

"I was under the impression that the boy was without a name," The question in her words were obvious.

"He was before I gave him one."

"And you named him Kait?" Rias wasn't impressed.

Venelana's face twitched, "Yes, I wasn't aware he was a boy at the time."

Rias understood, as did everyone else in the room, "That's fair, despite the kid telling me himself, I find it difficult to believe."

Zeoticus spoke up having reined in his anger while in front of his daughter, "As do I. Not that the creature's gender matters in the slightest, but are we sure it isn't confused?"

"Yes," Venelana answered calmly, "I checked myself."

Rias' face adopted a pink hue, "I see."

Sirzechs spoke up from behind his desk, "I believe we're getting off topic." He looked deliberately at his mother.

Zeoticus cleared his throat, "Ah yes, Ria what's the matter?" he repeated his earlier questioned.

Rias grew even more flustered, "W-well.." she cleared her throat and stuck her nose up high. "I do not like being used as a pawn is all." She narrowed her eyes while looking at her father. "We had a deal father; I just expect you all to hold your side of the bargain."

Sirzechs didn't give his father a chance to speak, "There was plan Rias, you were never supposed to be involved." He said still signing papers.

Zeoticus glowered at his wife who just smiled back, "You were never supposed to be put in danger."

Rias's face didn't even twitch, "Please. The Vampire was naive and relatively simple to handle. I'm annoyed because the kid was obviously coming for me and I wasn't told. Like I said father, we had a deal."

Zeoticus was getting frustrated and sternly said, "It doesn't matter if the creature was coming for you or not, like Sirzechs said, this was never supposed to involve you."

Rias despite trying to keep calm like a proper heiress was getting frustrated and let it seep into her voice, "I was involved from the start." She spoke a bit louder than intended. "Apparently I was the reason-! "

"Rias, watch your tone please." Venelana scolded her daughter lightly, seeing she was losing her cool.

Zeoticus took a deep breath and met his daughter's eyes. "Ria, not only are you the heiress of Gremory, you're also my daughter. You shouldn't worry about something like this and despite what you believe, that creature is dangerous." Seeing that his daughter had calmed down slightly he gently added, "I will try to be more considerate in the future, still I stand by my decision."

Rias took a breath and leaned against her mother who in turn started to stroke her hair, "I understand father and I apologize for my outburst." She at least sounded apologetic.

"You are forgiven," Zeoticus excused her easily. "Now, Venelana explain yourself."

Venelana's smiling dimmed somewhat, "Zeoticus, do you doubt our daughter? More importantly do you doubt me?" She was not angry, but she was speaking firmly.

Zeoticus for his part, wasn't amused by her questioning but still kept his voice level, "Of course not, why would you a- "

"Because dear," she interrupted. "It seems as if you are inferring our daughter isn't competent enough to handle a simple child on her own." She briefly glanced at her son to make sure he was listening from his desk, "Rias won't grow if you keep babying her. Unlike the rest of us, she doesn't have the benefit of being raised in times of war. She won't have as many chances as we did to gain experience. Yes, Kait could have become dangerous but she recognized the fact, kept calm, and fished for information just as she was taught," Her eyes hardened. "I know, you wish to keep her from harm, to shelter her from the true harshness of reality but we both know that's impossible as well as foolish." She finished her little speech with everyone in the room staring at her, even Rias was staring up at her from her side.

"Also," she added in a much lighter tone, "If Kait had shown even the smallest intent of causing Rias harm I would have obliterated him on the spot."

She looked at the three other adults in the room. They all had a bad habit of wanting to spoil Rias, even Grayfia, however subtle it may be. And she knew it came from a place of love but this couldn't go on. She would not have an incompetent daughter. Hell Rias herself would not have it. She had seen it and she knew they noticed it too. Rias politely declining Sirzechs when he offered to go to the familiar forest knowing he'd do all the work in getting a beast, or the rare occasions Zeoticus tried to let her out of her studies early and she'd work for an extra hour. Grayfia, at least, was subtle enough with the small things that Rias didn't notice.

No, her daughter's pride would not allow weakness, but it wouldn't allow handouts either. She would earn her power through her own strength, not anyone else's.

Zeoticus, usually the collected and practical politician, looked weary for once and tried to argue, "She is only eight years old; she still has time to be a child." Venelana could see the conflict in his eyes. Looking at Sirzechs she saw him wearing a similar look. As much as she wanted to comfort them both she had to remain stern, this had been building up for a long time.

"Get your heads out of the past, both of you." She spared a glance at Grayfia to see the normal stoic expression on the queen's face. Meeting her eyes the queen gave a slight nod in gratitude. "These times of peace, the peace we all worked so hard for, will end eventually and whether we like it or not Rias will have enemies. She'll have to kill and experience loss just as we did." Venelana looked down into Rias' eyes. "You understand this, don't you Rias?"

Rias, while looking into her mother's intense eyes, couldn't help but swallow thickly despite this she gave a quick resolute nod. "Yes, mother." And turned to look at her father.

Venelana turned to her husband once more, "Zeoticus, we all must be strong. There is no room for weakness. You know this, peace never lasts." She finished on a much softer note.

Zeoticus was quite for a long moment, looking between his wife and daughter. His stern gaze softened when it lingered on his youngest. He took a long breath and blew it out slowly. "Rias." Rias sat up straight at his tone. "Stay until we finish this meeting, then you're off too bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." His daughter's hopeful gaze was intense, too intense for a child. "You will tell us everything you have discovered about this… Kait." He ordered using the name his wife gave the creature for the first time.

Rias gave a brilliant smile and a determined nod, "Yes, father."

"Sirzechs." Zeoticus called to the man who was still doing paperwork despite the thoughtful look on his face. He perked up at his name being called. "You can finish those later. We need to focus on your ridiculous plan."

Sirzechs smirked at getting out of his mothers' petty punishment for now. "Sure thing." He said getting up to join his family.

"Now daughter," Zeoticus looked at his daughter with expectation in his gaze.

"Impress me."

**-With Kait an unspecified time later-**

Kait was irked. It took him much too long to get out of that damn forest and it was way too much of a hassle. He had ended up on a mountain somehow and then when he jumped off said mountain he landed in a fucking pond. If those muscular creatures hadn't been there to pull him out, he'd have likely drowned.

That wasn't even the worst part. Every now and then brief shutters of pain racked his body still. They're still slowly becoming more scarce but still were annoying. One particularly painful bout caused him to lose his footing, right when he was about to hop over a large puddle of mud, which tried to swallow him. It was a dried-up crater now.

So not only did he get wet, almost drown, and had mud try and eat him. But now he was so dirty his hair wasn't white anymore, his beautiful skin was so laired with dirt only trace amounts of white could be seen. His hood was even down because the mud drying up was causing it to stick to his head.

Currently he was walking along a road, it was nighttime, so not many people were traveling along the path. And the few who were gave the mud soaked boy a wide birth for the most part. Not only due to his appearance but also because of the sense of death surrounding the boy despite his calm features. Maybe these devils had a decent sense of self-preservation after all.

"Hey kid."

Then again, maybe not.

Kait stopped, he didn't exactly care for the distraction, but he was starting to get hungry so he pushed his displeasure down.

A large group of devils slowly surrounded him. They were all dressed in rags besides the one that had spoken. It was strange in a way, right now he was so filthy that he didn't think anyone would want to be associated with him. He figured that was the reason the other travelers on this road were actively avoiding him. He certainly didn't blame them; he would be doing the same thing.

The group of devils suddenly had more numbers. At least twenty instead of the five that had initially surrounded him. He must have been caught up in his pondering.

"So brat what do ya think your doing?" the nameless leader spoke up after getting rather close to his face. Kait did not like that.

"I am standing." Kait was confused, was it not obvious? Honestly, he almost pitied most devil's intelligence.

"Don't get smart with me brat!" the nameless devil snapped. "This is me and my boy's territory. You can't just walk through here picking for a fight without us making ya pay up for it."

Kait blinked. Large, unsettling red eyes stared up at the guy. "What boys?" he asked while calming himself down. The man had a point, he was inviting these devils to confront him, just because he was dirty and tired doesn't mean he should be stupid.

"What are ya stupid?" he mocked while gesturing to the recently skewered bodies. We're all… surrounding… you…" He slowly looked around, realizing that his bandits were now dead being pierced cleanly by something.

He didn't get the chance to say another word before he was pierced through the brain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Letting the tendril sink back into the trees shadow, Kait finished eating the devil's souls. The weaklings barely tasted better than the animals from the Gremory's forest., not even comparing to the Rias or the weird woman. But his stomach was content, so he was fine for now.

Continuing his aimless walk away from the man who looks like Rias but was not, he was getting annoyed again. While the meal helped his mood tremendously, the dirt covering his skin was irritating him again. His feet were the worst off though, the mud that had gotten in between his toes was extremely unpleasant.

"This is by far the worst." He thought to himself just as a particularly painful shutter went through his body causing his knees to buckle. "Why is this still happening?" the rare injuries he remembers receiving would gone by now. especially if his stomach wasn't complaining. Which it isn't.

He had been walking for a while now, and he was starting to get tired. For some reason he was also starting to get hungry despite the twenty or so devils he had eaten. Even though they were weak his stomach shouldn't have been complaining this soon, maybe they were just lower quality than he initially thought? His body had been behaving weirdly ever sense the castle so that could have something to do with it.

The road was empty, there was a single small wispy sapling of a tree to his left but besides that, there was nothing but grass for miles around. The moon shined down sporadically between the clouds rolling in.

It was when the moon could no longer shine through the clouds, he smelt it. The familiar scent of death.

Turning his body to dodge an obvious attack from behind he instinctively lashed out with a clawed hand, separating somethings head from its body. He couldn't investigate what attacked him though because he was forced to dash away as multiple bolts of fire rained above him, each one sounding off in an explosion as they hit the ground. He was lucky he avoided being caught in the first few.

Just as he was about to finish adapting to the bolts to counterattack, two large streams of fire came from either side of him, trying to scissor him into remaining stagnant. Like hell he'd fall for something as boring as that.

Tensing his legs, in less than a second he was high above the crater littered ground, just avoiding being caught in a massive ball of fire igniting below him, he spared a glance around. Surprisingly, the fire wasn't spreading. No, not only was it not spreading but it was actively being put out. This was a problem. No moon, no fire, no light. And no light meant no shadows. He also realized an important fact.

He forgot he couldn't maneuver while in the air.

He quickly raised his arms to block another bolt detonating upon contact. He was flung through the air but that was the extent of the attack. Yes, his arms were damaged and his body was singed, but he could deal with that.

Suddenly, his back felt it was getting shredded and he was flung forward again, only for another explosion to go off above him launching him towards the ground making disturbingly loud crunch upon impact.

The onslaught of attacks came to a stop after he hit the ground. Kait was annoyed with himself, he was being stupid allowing himself to be dealt damage. Now he was too injured to run away, he was struggling to even get his body to listen to him.

Ignoring the pain wracking his body with every breath he took, Kait rolled to avoid a spire of earth erupting where his legs had just been. Quickly getting up Kait jumped to the side where another stream of fire, only for his face to be met with a strong kick that sent him flying.

Skidding to a stop, he realized his right leg had stopped responding to him at all, he couldn't even feel it for that matter. Risking a glance down, he saw shards of ice embedded in his calve and thigh.

He had to remain calm and wait for an opening, some kind of mistake he could take advantage of. Balancing on his functioning leg, Kait wobbled up right. Looking ahead right as he stood upright, he couldn't do anything but grit his teeth and take the wave of electricity directed through his body.

Falling forward, Kait was furiously trying to figure out how so many enemies snuck up on him. The first initial attacks he easily saw coming, but besides those he couldn't tell where they were coming from. All he could do was wait and try to react to the next onslaught.

"Wait," he thought. "There's an idea."

The attackers seeing that the child wasn't moving, cautiously made themselves known. Each one having large dark red cloaks and blank white masks, making sure not even a hint of skin could be seen.

Kait found himself surprised by the numerous pairs of boots that had surrounded him. He couldn't see an end to them, of course it was a bit difficult to tell from this position on the ground.

One of the pairs of boots. The only one that looked different from the others, it's cloak black instead of red, came to a stop in front of him did something incredibly stupid.

It started speaking.

Not only that, but it spoke in a familiar voice.

Despite the surprise that he somehow failed to kill the owner of the first time, a wicked smile grew from the blank, slightly annoyed expression on Kait's face. He knew the scent of death that came with these masks was familiar.

Feeling pain explode from his ribs when a heavy boot made contact with his body, he rolled down a crater he didn't was notice was beside him.

The first whine of the night came when he found that even though the fire had been put out, the craters were still unbelievably hot. Though the whine was silenced almost as soon as it came out.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while." Mr. Voice mocked. His voice notably less deep than it was before but it still was very recognizable. "The pain might have been dulled but it still hurt when you ripped me apart last time you little shit."

Kait said nothing from his place on the steaming hot ground as the Mr. Voice made his way down the crater. He was bleeding out and burning, yet he still nothing. Kait would let Mr. Voice and his masks become as comfortable as possible while he figured out what was going on with his usually chaotic energy. It was normal for it not to listen, but now it was muted somehow. And there was no piece of paper on his body, there couldn't be, everything burnt off his body when the first attack struck him.

Mr. Voice came to a stop in front of him. "Damn, I wish they would have just told me why I can't just kill you here. You might have been dangerous before but without your shadows, your nothing more than a child with above average strength. Doesn't matter though, you'll just be killed by the higher ups anyways." He complained to the child still lying face down.

Kait felt himself hoisted up by shackles of light that burnt his wrists even more than the fire did. Their chains were being held by two masks. He didn't struggle, he let it happen despite the searing pain. He could deal with this. He just had to wait.

Facing Mr. Voice finally, he couldn't rid his face of the grin stretched across his face, his sharp fangs bared for the world to see.

Looking at Mr. Voice now, he could tell something was different about him. He couldn't tell what though. Had he had gotten taller? Maybe a bit wider? He could have been less skinny. It didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything in the end.

"I knew from the start you were dimwitted but to be incompetent too? You couldn't even kill a simple heiress, worse yet you couldn't even die properly either." Mr. Voices annoyingly rambled on. This was okay, all Mr. Voice was doing was heightening Kait's desire to kill it.

"Start preparing the transportation circle. Be as rough as possible when handling the cargo." The masks started on the task at once.

Kait didn't know why but the way that waste referred to him bothered him. More than the Voice calling him messy in fact. It bothered him so much that his crazed grin dimmed and his dull eyes sharpened just enough to be noticeable to the soulless waste in front of him. So he corrected Mr. Voice in his quite monotone.

"My name is Kait."

Mr. Voice stopped giving out orders when he heard the soft statement directed at him. "Oh? So someone pitied you enough to give you a name, huh." He gave a loud mocking chuckle and leaned in, the inky blackness of the hood coming close to Kait's face.

That was when Kait stopped waiting. Mr. Voice didn't get to say another word.

Pulling the burning chains with him he closed the distance between him and Mr. Voice, time seemed to slow down, his fangs biting through the swirling darkness where a throat would be. He couldn't feel any blood poor into his mouth but what he could taste was absolutely vile. As he was biting into Mr. Voice, he simultaneously pulled at the chains, causing the ones holding them to lose their balance and fall forward. With a quick thrust of two clawed fingers, both their throats were pierced and the chains dispersed into the air.

This took less than two seconds.

Still latched on to Mr. Voices Lack of a proper throat with the being itself franticly pulling at Kait, scratching him, and wailing incoherent chatter. Kait noticed that whatever was flowing into his mouth felt like a soul, only thicker, more like sludge than anything else. He just pushed through the disgusting taste of the substance and bit down harder.

Kait could see that the inky cloak of Mr. Voice was receding, and with it the smell of death was going away. Mr. Voices attempts of getting him off were slowly weakening.

By the time Kait couldn't feel anymore of the sludge flow into his mouth. Mr. Voice's cloak was gone, leaving a decrepit corpse that slacked like a puppet with its strings cut.

Letting the now lifeless body flop to the ground Kait stood on shaky legs, favoring his left. He faced the rest of the masks that all seemed to be frozen. They seemed to regain their bearings as soon as he took a step forward though.

Looking at all the masks readying their attacks, Kait realized this would be the closest he had come to death in his life. His body was damaged and barely listening to him, he was exhausted, and his usual raging power still felt lethargic for some reason. It took more energy eating Mr. Voice than it did initially fighting, so he was truly spent this point. Even with him being able to see and sense them clearly now, he could probable only finish around half of them as he is now. He felt a chill despite the heated earth he was standing on.

Stumbling a little while taking another step due to his leg, he readied himself for the barrage of attacks about to be launched. He could see they were spreading out to avoid clumping together and to cover all sides. This would have been so easy with his shadows. He could now see wisps of his breath.

Another step had him tensing his body, coiling his own muscles to launch an attack of his own, he had to try and surprise them with speed, that was his best chance at killing as much of these masks as possible.. But when he tried to spring himself forward his legs gave out and he just flopped on the ground. His breath grew even thicker.

Seeing the various elemental attacks coming at him, he braced himself as best as he could, knowing this would probably be his last moments.

_CRACK_

Suddenly, everything became slick with ice. The numerous elements coming at him instantly dissipating with the cool breeze that came with it, every caster was now frozen statues.

Kait barely notice any of this though. Instead his attention was on how the coolness of the ice felt so relieving on his blistered skin and how the once charred earth was now incased in it.

But above all his focus was on the beautiful silver-haired woman now standing at his side, positively radiating power.

For the first time in his life, Kait looked at someone in adoration without getting a taste of them first. The power, the beauty, this woman defined both these traits perfectly in his eyes.

The woman's silver eyes met his and without delay, in a tone similar to his own, casually introduced herself like she hadn't just done something incredible.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Head Maid of the Gremory Household. You are to come with me now."

Kait promptly passed out.

**-With Grayfia seven minute earlier-**

Arriving at the location Lady Venelana's _Trace _vanished, Grayfia was just in time to witness the boy kill the initial attacker. He was efficiant and unforgiving in his counter, she approved.

From there he moved with speed unbefitting for someone for someone so small. Actually Sirzechs claimed the boy might be somewhat obsessed with cleanliness, why was he so filthy?

Focusing back on the boy, she saw him jump high to evade another firebolt. she was under the impression he lacked the ability to fly. Maybe my assessment was wrong?"

It was not.

Grayfia let out a sigh. The boy's instincts were good, superb even, and he was indeed strong for his age. But he obviously had a fragility to him that belittled his strength. He was too damaged by attacks he should have been able to brush off.

His grit had to be admired though, even with the vicious attacks being thrown at him he didn't back down until he realized his leg had been pierced by a few shards of ice and he was fried with lightning. Then he started to use his brain.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes when the mass of darkness came to center, "That looks to be a shade, a fairly powerful one at that." She then heard that the boy apparently tore it apart in the past and realized it was probably the creature the boy referred to as 'Mr. Voice'. Now the term 'soulless waste' made sense. The shade fled from its body when the boy was ripping it apart. They hadn't considered one due to them being so rare.

Seeing the boy being hoisted by shackles of light she nearly interfered but she had felt a shift in the child's demeanor when the shade revealed itself, so she stayed her hand. This was his battle; she would interfere only when the boy was finished.

"Is he eating the shade?" Grayfia could honestly say she was surprised. In all her years, she had never witnessed anything akin to this. Shades were intangible, the boy shouldn't have been able be able to slurp it up like this, it was unprecedented.

Finished with his attack the boy looked spent for now, yet Sirzechs ordered her to make the best possible impression so she felt like being a bit dramatic.

Waiting for the masked group to launch their attacks, she casually froze them all, along with miles of land. "Okay, this is an adequate display of power, at least enough to make a proper impression on the boy," she thought to herself.

Appearing beside the child with a fraction of her power blazing, she looked down and met eyes that reminded her of fresh blood. "How nice," she thought seeing as blood spilling from her enemy's wounds was one of the most soothing sights for her.

Without further ado she introduced herself. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Head Maid of the Gremory Household. You are to come with me now." She said the line perfectly as always, befitting of a proper made.

The child passed out.

Grayfia calmly picked the boy up to teleport to the castle. The boy succumbed to his injuries. That was what she was going with.

She made the best impression possible, there was no way him losing consciousness was her fault.

**AN: Yo! This has been coming for a while now. All I will say is shit went down, multiple drafts were made, computers broke, said drafts were lost, and motivation was lost due to overwhelming frustration.** **Sorry about that.**

**This is the unedited version of this chapter so sorry for the mistakes. If the part with Grayfia seems rushed that's because it is, I'm really fucking tired.**

**I managed to fall in love with the Gremory family while writing this, hell if you couldn't tell Rias just completed her own arc with her family. I'm super excited to do more stuff with her. I expected to hate Zeoticus but no, I like him too.**

**Again sorry for the long as wait, I genuinely feel bad about it. Hopefully something like that won't happen again. **

**God this is a long authors note. I tried watching DxD again to make sure I don't screw up any world building shit but I can't deal with Issei so please inform me if I get anything. **

**Reviews and critiques are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midday and Rias could be found sitting underneath a fairly secluded gazebo with a floating chessboard in front of her. Two small orbs of destruction steadily orbiting around the structure while she focused on her next move. Obviously, there were elite guards watching after her, but they were too far away and too quiet to be a bother. It seemed peaceful.

"Checkmate," a small female voice sounded from the palm sized yellow magic circle next to her ear.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rias took back her king and tossed it with the other floating black pieces. "Damn. I thought I had you, but it ended faster than the last time." The other side could hear the pout in her voice.

The circle glowed, "Y-you managed to surprise me that time Rias! You're getting better at least!" This did not help at all.

Gesturing lazily with a wave of her hand the two orbs started to revolve faster and in tighter circles and the chessboard reset itself. "Yes, yes, your praise does much to quell the burning rage this defeat has caused me. Thank you for that." Rias' leaned back in her chair in a balancing act to look up at the ceiling, her hand still up for the now speedily moving orbs to continue to revolve around.

The other girl chuckled lightly at that. "Quit being so dramatic, you've said roughly the same thing 157 times now."

"And I will keep saying it until I win against you," Rias cheekily responded while wiping away the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated during their game.

The circle glowed again, and the voice nervously answered, "I-I mean it could happen..." She was obviously trying to cheer on Rias but it didn't come out right.

Rias loudly blew some air out of her mouth. "No Sonaaa, you're supposed to be cocky and say something like 'Hah, I'd like to see you try. You could never surpass my superior intellect, for I am a genius!' or something like that, not be all sweet!" She finished her deep voiced impression with a flourish.

The voice on the other end seemed embarrassed. "I could never say anything as embarrassing as that! Plus that's way to dramatic for me! And would please stop with that impression? I don't sound like that!" The voice ranted, sounding more and more scandalized.

Rias smiled at her reaction, "I have no idea what you're talking about, what exactly don't you sound like?" The other girl groaned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, that large man impression you do every time you want to make me flustered!" the girl accused.

Rias let the rapidly spinning orbs meet and fuse in her hand before shrinking that orb down to a fifth of its size, she smirked. "And if you know this alleged impression is just being used to get a rise out of you, it might stop once you stop letting it get said rise."

"You know what? Maybe I'll do a Rias impression in an even manlier voice. How would you like that?"

Rias smiled even wider. "By all means, go for it."

Sona fumbled a little and a bit of gibberish came out before the usual small tone was heard in a slightly deeper voice, "Hi, my name is Rias and I spend an unreasonable amount of time managing my hair."

Rias laughed out, "Ha! That was pretty good Sona. You only sounded somewhat like a man though. It needs to be deeper, and more gravelly. You sound way too cute as you are now."

Rias could almost see her friends face reddening up. "O-oh, thanks Rias."

"You're welcome. Now try again."

"W-what!? No way! You'll just laugh at me."

Rias let out a mock-indignant gasp, "Why Sona, when have I ever used you for my own amusement?" She was actually starting to strain with the orb now.

The voice let out an indulgent squawk, "All the time! You tease me constantly!"

Rias laughed fondly, "I guess you're right, but you make it way too fun."

The circle glowed again, "Rias, you're not nice." The voice sounded tired.

Rias took a deep breath and blew out, letting the orb expand slowly. "True, but it's not like my Sona impression was completely off. You are a genius." The orb split into two again.

"I-I'm not so special… Rias, you're way more talented than me…" The voice was getting more and more dejected.

"Nonsense." Rias wouldn't have any of it, "You're amazing. Now have you been doing your exercises?"

"W-well, a little… I mean, I haven't NOT gone through them." The voice came out like she was being scolded.

Rias gave a loud sigh. "Must I constantly remind you?" She could just see Sona looking down like a dejected puppy. "Alright, no need to get so down. We can do it together. Now, repeat after me, yes?"

The voice mumbled a half-hearted reply.

Rias then switched to a sterner tone, "Sona Sitri, you are the heiress to the mighty Sitri Clan and I expect you to answer like it. When you speak you need to do so clearly and confidently. Now try again."

She heard a small, half-hearted 'Yes.' that was only a tad better than usual, but it still managed to bring a smile to her face. "Much better."

"Okay, repeat after me." Rias stopped balancing the chair and put her hands on her lap, like a proper lady would.

"I, Sona Sitri." She paused for Sona to repeat, "Am a super cool and super amazing genius." Again she paused for her friend to repeat. "I am beautiful, strong, and just outright awesome." Another pause. "And one day I will be strong enough to take over the world!" Rias finished with a dramatic flair while her friend finished rather lamely.

Rias cleared her throat, "Now was that so difficult?"

She chuckled when she got an unenthused "Yes" as a reply. "Hey, at least you've almost quit your stuttering. You're doing a good job Sona."

"Thanks Rias."

Rias' tone became slightly apologetic, something that very few people ever heard, "Hey Sona, sorry you couldn't come over this week. Things could get hectic pretty fast and no one but the Gremory family, medical professionals, and the satans need to be involved right now."

"I know Rias, my father let me know the situation. No need to apologize." Sona was quick to reassure her friend. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly three days." Rias became a bit more contemplative. "Apparently they've never seen anything like him so it's difficult to figure out a baseline of health, but according to all the scans he should be fairly healthy for whatever he is."

Sona adopted a similar tone. "Well, maybe it has something to do with that strange energy he tends to give off. My father's notes say that it's in a constant state of flux as if it's agitated at something. But that's only a hypothesis. All they can really do is wait."

Rias blinked, not expecting her friend had found out that much. "Wait, did you even get permission to look through Lord Sitri's notes?" She couldn't imagine Lord Sitri letting anyone but a Satan read his personal notes on anything. Especially when concerning a matter that requires this much delicacy.

"W-well no, not exactly… but Father said that as long as they weren't put away and in a specific spot on his desk, I could read whatever I want. It's his way of encouraging curiosity."

Rias chuckled, "Honestly, you were going to find out sooner rather than later so it's fine." She knew that she could count on Sona's discretion, her friend didn't talk to many people anyways.

Rias could tell Sona wanted to ask more, she was a curious devil, but held off because she knew that her questions would be answered eventually. Rias would throw her a bone though. "Personally, I believe he he's a vampire."

Sona gasped, "Why would you possibly think that!?" All races knew of devils and vampire's hostility towards each other, only holding off on war due to infighting and a lack of numbers from both sides. Neither could afford a war right now.

"Oh, he drank my blood." Rias casually stated causing Sona to draw in sharp breath, "Honestly though, I don't think it was an act of malice on his part. He was actually sweet in a strange way." Of course, she wouldn't tell everything that the boy had done, she still has her pride and, to her shame, she could feel her face grow warm just thinking about it.

Rias cleared her throat, "Anyways, it's about time we wrap up, we both have more studying to do soon." With a gesture her two orbs stopped their lazy route between the gazebo's columns and quickly became one in her outstretched palm. "How much are you holding?"

"Only around 3 tons is flowing at the moment, it would be more but I'll admit this is getting difficult." Sona admitted with a slightly strained voice. "How about you?"

Rias sighed bitterly as she increased the percentage of power in the orb while simultaneously making it smaller. "I can only manage 27 percent right now, anymore and I lose control."

Sona must have noticed her mood shifting because she cheerily said, "Hey, that's still a lot more than a few weeks ago! And you have more to control than most devils even twice our age so good job Rias!"

Rias smiled vanishing the orb, "Thanks Sona, you're progressing nicely yourself." She stood up, and since her exercise was done she grabbed the chess board with her hands, immediately feeling a bit more relaxed when she let go of the spell keeping it in place. "So, same time next week?"

"Yeah, works for me. Hopefully it can be in person next time." Rias heard a loud splash followed by a few screams and a frantic apology, "Rias, I have to go. Bye!"

Laughing slightly at her friend, Rias dismissed the circle next to her ear. Sona really is adorable.

Handing the chess set to a servant with a quick, 'thank you' Rias started her trek to the castle.

"Hopefully mother takes into account that I'm still sore from this morning." She thought to herself. Three small orbs already orbiting around her again.

**Two days later **

I am sore. Recently that's been happening a lot more than usual. Of course, most of the time I'm not so careless as to get hurt but that just makes me even more annoyed.

I ignored my annoyance as I started becoming more aware of my surrounding and felt something incredibly soft underneath me. It was pleasant, almost as pleasant as those pillows on the scary and weird one's chest.

I can hear voices arounds me, saying words I don't understand, talking too quickly for me to keep up. It just added on to my annoyance. I debated eating a few of them to make me feel better but I still don't where I am or how I got here.

Feeling myself over I realized my energy was mostly back to its normal chaotic form, there's a few things I noticed that was different but those could be saved for later. I wasn't weak anymore at least and manually shifting my energy throughout my body came easily enough. Though when I did this, the voices started talking even faster. Strange.

I flared my power a bit. The voices grew louder and more hurried. After waiting a minute for them to quiet down, I did it again and the voices grew panicked again.

Heh.

After doing it a few more times, it began to lose its appeal. It seems like voices got used to it. Shame.

It seems as though the voices around me belonged to weaklings and I don't feel the slight burn of the sun so I figured it was probably safe to open my eyes. Maybe that'd get them to be quiet.

I was right.

As soon as I opened my eyes there was silence. As there should be, these weaklings have the privilege of looking at me after all.

There was a green dome around me so everything was slightly tented but I didn't really care for it. It was interesting though, so regrettably I got up from the soft thing I was laying on and started poking it. The slight ripples that went through the green amused me.

I am without clothing. It was probably destroyed whenever that group was trying to burn me alive. I don't like clothing anyways so this didn't really bother me all that much.

I started tapping on the barrier with more force but the ripples only moved at the same speed and size. Boring. During my inspection of the dome, one of the devils had walked in front of me and had started to ask me questions. I ignored him in favor of messing with the dome though, only stopping my tapping after a particularly forceful one that made the devil in front of me jump.

"Where am I?" I asked, finally giving the one in front of me attention. I tried copying the same tone I hear other devils use to get what they want. Judging by the way the other white coated devils jumped, I nailed it.

The devil spoke some more while I was busy being proud of myself so I missed what he said. It didn't matter though because my memory started to clear up. The Gremorys, my body acting weird, getting dirty, fire, the nasty taste of Mr. Voice, the bad feeling I got from losing, the cold, white.

Grayfia Lucefuge.

I remember her being pretty. And powerful. She had red eyes like mine and she was cold. She was scary though. Scarier than the scary one even, but not as scary as the scarier one. My cheeks grew slightly warm thinking about how powerful she was. She even made the earth the same color as my hair! This feeling I got when I think about her couldn't have been good for me. Maybe a new way of sensing danger? I don't need to be careless right now.

Just remembering the night I was careless makes me… annoyed? I think that's what I'm feeling at least.

"Where is Grayfia Lucefuge?"

There was now a green haired female devil in front of me. Good. This one is much more pleasant to look at. She also had a much larger chest than the others in the room, maybe a sign of dominance?

"Oh, she's on her way now." The woman began frantically gesturing to another white coat. "In the meantime my name's Doctor Olive, could you answer some questions?"

As concerning as that new information was, there was nothing I could do about it in this dome. Her voice sounded much nicer than the male white coat anyways, and when she talked the others were quiet so I guess answering's fine. "Yes."

The woman got excited for some reason. "Okay cool! I-I mean, how are you feeling?" It seemed as if she was trying to not be energetic. Strange.

"Fine." I answered.

"O-okay, please try and be more specific…"

"No."

I have no idea so what 'specific' means. These coats need to use proper words I can understand.

"Well then," Doctor Olive smiled, "Could you tell me your name please?"

"Yes."

Of course I can tell her my name I'm not stupid. If devils aren't smart enough to answer simple questions on their own then how had they survived for so long?

Doctor Olive is staring at me, looking as if she's waiting for something. I stare back, waiting for whatever she's waiting for.

After a few seconds her smile got weird, then one of the other coats in the room whispered something in her ear. Usually I'd be able to hear it but this dome was probably in the way. After the coat got through, she turned back to me.

"What is your name." She was smiling again.

"My name is Kait." I enjoy saying that way too much.

"Good job! Now how old are you?"

How is answering a simple question considered a good job? I answer despite my confusion.

"I don't know." I don't keep track of something so unimportant.

"Ah, I see. Well that's okay. Now do you remember how you got here?"

"No."

"Are you in any type of pain at the moment?"

"I'm sore."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I can't imagine a time when I wasn't hungry. Actually if this dome weren't here and I didn't feel so stiff I would be eating every single soul here. I'd be sure to be gentler with Doctor Olive though. She got the other coat to be quiet.

"Ah," her smile got even wider. "We'll be sure to find you some food, how does that sound?"

My eyes widened, could this devil give me food like the weird lady? It sounded too good to be true. I still answered though.

"Good."

Doctor Olive smiled and said thank you on last time before turning to talk with the other coats, leaving me to mess with the dome by myself. Bored.

Now that I wasn't distracted, I looked around and realized the orb surrounding me wasn't large at all, there was just enough space for me to take a step away from the comfy thing. I don't like that.

However, just as I was raising my hand to try and pierce through the green barrier, the door opened.

Immediately the feeling in the room shifted. I felt a bit cold

_**15 minutes earlier**_

Grayfia Lucifuge was not a woman of patience. That's not to say she was a fool; one did not survive what she had survived by being foolish. When in battle she was known as one of the greatest strategic minds to ever spill blood. Her mind is something she is proud of, along with her strength, skill, and her beauty. So, though she had earned her title _Annihilation _by decimating armies and being one of the two causes the north earthen hemisphere was in perpetual winter for around fifty years, she'd consider her mental fortitude to be as great or greater an asset in her capabilities. Yet still, she was not a patient woman.

Which was why this meeting she was accompanying Sirzeches with was grating on her nerves. All these weaklings did was talk and talk and talk. They never got anything done unless it was to sate their greed or their pride. And even then, they did the bare minimum. She still didn't understand after all these years.

So when a servant 'had the gall', as one of the old fools put it, to interrupt their meeting she was relieved. When said servant said that specifically she was needed and they weren't authorized to speak more about in current company, she almost smiled.

"What is the situation?" I asked the unnamed servant when she exited the room filled with men of talk.

"I am not sure Lady Grayfia, I was told only to pass on a message and give you this orb." The servant produced a green marble that expanded when it touched her hand. I knew what this was about now and couldn't help but feel a bit curious. "The message is 'He asked for you.'"

Channeling demonic power into the orb I turned the device on and a peculiar image of the boy I 'saved' surrounded by scientists and doctors appeared. It seemed as if he was answering a green haired woman's questions. No reason to rush. She depowered the orb causing it to return to it's marble size and teleported to the room the boy was being contained in.

Taking the orb back out I studied it again. The boy looked to be getting a bit restless, should she wait to see if he could break Ajuka's barrier? It could be interesting to see if he could… No, Sirzechs would ironically scold her for being "irresponsible" if she were to let him break it with all of the weaklings inside.

With a slight huff that she couldn't have her fun Grayfia opened the doors. The child froze (heh) just as he was about to strike the barrier, as did everyone else. A proper entrance for her.

The boy was looking at her with caution. She understood why, with as sensitive as he was her power must have been a tad overbearing. But she would not dampen her power just for a child's comfort. Her pride wouldn't allow it. He would get the same treatment as every other devil she interacts with. If he couldn't take it he needs to toughen up

Glancing at the others in the room, she turned back to look the child in the eyes. Eyes that were shown with innocence despite the probable hundreds he had killed and eaten. She lessened the cold aura around her slightly.

She supposed she could be lenient just this once.

"Tell me," she started, not breaking eye contact with the boy. "What is the function of the barrier." It was not a question but an order, directed at no particular doctor.

The man who was sulking earlier came forward. "L-lady Grayfia! It's an honor!" Grayfia hated this. People usually got so swept up in her beauty and status that they failed to just get to the point. "The barrier is from a device of the Great king Ajuka's. It was designed to not only give data by examining the specimen inside but also being sturdy enough to keep it from getting out. This specific barrier is actually a prototype that nullifies the specimen's basic needs for an undetermined period of time." The man finished.

As the man was talking Grayfia noticed Kait's eyes sharpened in the middle of the explanation, breaking eye contact with her and was now staring at the barrier.

"Have you found anything interesting?" Grayfia didn't necessarily care, she just wanted more time to study the boy.

"Oh absolutely!, the specimen's biology is astounding! I can barely make sense of it all!" As the excited man went on. Kait's gaze turned from the barrier to him, becoming more and more murderous as he continued speaking.

"Stop." Grayfia interrupted the doctor, finally taking her eyes of the boy. And turning to the man. "Stop speaking and move out of sight. You." She turned to the green haired woman. "Start where he left off." And with that she resumed her studying of the boy.

The man now looked confused but knew better than to question her and did as ordered, walking out of the room. The woman stepped forward and began speaking albeit a bit nervously. "Y-yes, Lady Grayfia. The boy's biology, realistically speaking shouldn't even be possible. From what we have been able to put together, our reading suggest that he shouldn't exist. His biology seems to be made up of multiple species clustered together." This got Grayfia's attention and she coolly looked at the woman. "We don't know how many there are but most of them seem to be dormant at the moment but the two most dominant genes, that of grim reaper and vampire, are currently active."

Now Grayfia's jaw had slightly dropped. The woman had her undivided attention.

"-And that's not even going into the strange energy he's been giving off. We have nothing concrete but my personal hypothesis is that either the energy is a result of the many creatures that make up the boy's gene pool, or the reason he is even alive. Maybe both." The woman paused. "That's not all…" she hesitated.

"Out with it." Grayfia commanded.

Yes, Lady Grayfia." The woman continued, "His blood… from the samples we took we were able to isolate his apparent vampiric lineage… he is a noble, my lady…" the woman finished looking unsure despite what she said.

"B-but that doesn't make any sense! Everyone knows that vampires rarely cross species, and for a noble to intermingle with so many…" Grayfia raised her hand to stop the girl from rambling. She understood where the girl was coming from but now was not the time.

Kait seemed to have calmed down throughout the woman's explanation but was still staring at the barrier. Grayfia had a hunch of what was about to happen.

"Dismiss the barrier." She commanded.

The doctors in the room looked shocked. "What do you mean, Lady Grayfia? We still have data to collect." A random doctor called out.

The room got even colder. "Just do it." Grayfia's ice-like tone left no room for discussion.

"YES, LADY GRAYFIA!" All the doctors shouted at once.

Kait looked curious over what was happening. His had stopped staring a hole through the green dome and had now turned his big eyes on the frantic doctors. His face was still like a mask though.

As soon as the barrier went down the mask faded.

Kait expression instantly turned crazed with madness in his eyes and a wide grin full of teeth. In a flash, he was next too the green-haired woman with clawed hand heading towards her jugular.

Faster than Kait could react, Grayfia had a hand wrapped around his throat and was now holding him up.

Not taking her eyes off the struggling boys, Grayfia directed a question at the woman. "Are you alright?" she asked, not concerned in the slightest.

"Y-yes," the shellshocked woman answered. Failing to move from where her life had almost ended. She was staring at the struggling boy in shock. Grayfia payed her no mind though.

"Good. What is your name?" she asked.

"Olive, mam"

"Okay. Everyone but Ms. Olive, out." she spoke loudly to the other doctors in the room. They were all just as shocked from the sudden flurry of movement and the near-death of there colleague though.

"Now!" Grayfia raised her voice to snap them out of it.

"YES, LADY GRAYFIA!" The doctors were quick to rush out, leaving the two women alone with the boy.

"L-lady Grayfia?" Olive questioned.

"Tell me Olive." Grayfia interrupt. "How would you like to assist me with something?" She still hadn't taken her eyes off of Kait's who was now growling and trying to claw her arm, black tendrils lanced at her from the shadows of the room but couldn't draw blood at all. She paid his struggling no mind.

This got Olive's attention and she straitened up instantly. "I-It would be my honor, Lady Grayfia!" she answered resolutely. She was staring at the shadows lancing at Grayfia from all over the room. Even her own shadow was focused on the woman.

Grayfia nodded, "Good." And with that she slammed the struggling boy onto the ground, fractures splintering from where his head met tile. She straddled him quickly The shadows started to frantically whip at her now.

Her hand squeezing his throat harshly, the boy could hardly breath with Grayfia still pushing him into the floor cratering it even further. Struggling even more, he couldn't help but to look into Grayfia's eyes. Her aura had tripled in weight and she was now looming over him, threateningly.

Not breaking eye contact Grayfia leaned till their noses were almost touching and hissed, "You. Will. Submit." emphasizing it by squeezing his throat even tighter. After a few more seconds of futile struggling, Grayfia leaned down and bit his neck, hard. The boy went still and looked away, his face going back to his usual blank expression. The tendrils stopped and slowly sunk into their respective sources.

Grayfia, seeing as the boy now understood and would not lash out, licked the blood off his neck and got off of him. Licking her lips she looked at the woman watching. "So, Olive, care to provide me assistance now?" she asked, her tone going back to it's normal coolness.

Olive, for her part was speechless looking between the child still lying on the ground looking anywhere but Grayfia and the grown woman who casually enforced her dominance onto the formally feral boy in a way not unlike that which you would see in the wild. How Grayfia had known to do that was beyond her but for now she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Olive?"

Olive snapped out of it. "Yes, Lady Grayfia how may I help?" she ignored the shock.

Grayfia reached down and picked up the expressionless boy by the scruff of his neck not caring about his wound, almost like a puppy, and presented him to her. "You will feed him." At this Kait perked up.

Olive on the other hand was baffled by what the woman was suggesting, "What?!" she looked at the naked boy in front of her, his fangs slightly poking out. "You want to let him drink from me!?"

Grayfia remained calm though, "In a manner of speaking, yes." She brought the boy closer to the woman. "Do you recall his unique method of acquiring food?" Olive thought back to what she heard and blanched. "Y-yes, I remember."

Grayfia kept going, "Well, we both know he has the ability to not kill who he feeds from, and I'm assuming is he hasn't been fed since I arrived with him?"

"Well, we hadn't exactly figured out a way…"

"So," Grayfia shook the boy slightly. "He is hungry. And while you won't be able to fill him up, you might be able to take the edge off."

Olive thought about it and ultimately Grayfia was right. The woman continued, "I would do it, however he seemed to focus on you when the barrier went down. So what do you say?"

Olive sighed, she had already agreed after all, and nodded. Giving her consent. Grayfia also nodded and told the boy, "You will not kill her, understand?" it was an order. When the boy only gave a half-hearted nod and barely one at that, Grayfia's grip tightened and her tone even more firm. "Speak when spoken too. Yes or no?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly and he got out a tiny monotoned, "Yes." Before the grip relaxed.

"Very good." Grayfia told him, setting him on the ground. "You may have your meal now. Olive if you will."

"Ok- hmn!" The woman barely managed to get a word out before the child's lips were on hers.

'No one actually told me the process of him eating souls!' Olive thought furiously in her head, her eyes wide. Kait had managed to slip his tongue and was hungrily playing with her own. 'Where does a child his age even learn this?!'

_Somewhere in Japan_

Both Shuri and Kuroka suddenly sneezed but shrugged it off. One went back on doting on her darling little sister and the other to 'disciplining' her husband who was strapped to a bed with ropes enhanced with magic.

The latter of the two didn't notice their wide-eyed daughter looking through a cracked door.

_Back to the now_

Olive was starting to get a bit lightheaded now. This 'feeding' session has been going on for about a minute and her legs were starting to grow weak. Just as she was about to collapse Kait pulled away with a noticeable twitch. He was panting harshly.

"Gah!" Olive coughed as she caught her breath and leaned against a desk. 'What the hell?" She didn't know why she felt so much pleasure with only a kiss from a child. 'Something to look into maybe?' she felt a stream of her arousal run down her leg, 'Definitely looking into that,' she thought resolutely.

Grayfia looked slightly surprised while studying the flow of energy from Olive to Kait. "I certainly wasn't expecting that …" She put her hand on top of the boy's head gripping it slightly, it looked like he was about to lose it again.

"How are you fairing Olive?" She asked the still dazed woman. She snapped out of it when asked though.

"Fine, Lady Grayfia. Just a bit drained at the moment." She wiped her lips of excess saliva. "Do you have any idea where he…?"

"Grayfia just shook her head, understanding the woman's disbelief. "No, no I do not." She let the woman catch her breath a moment. "Well now that that's done, you need to be informed of your new duties and what they will entail." Olive stood strait instantly. "You will now be the sole researcher of Kait. All of your colleague's findings will go to you and only you. Too be trusted with this task will mean that you will not only have to report directly to me but you will report indirectly to the Satans." Olive was looking more and more pale. "Secrecy will obviously be the top priority, and failure to do so, along with the party involved, will result in your quick death. Whatever this one -she squeezed Kait's head- "is, he is something the public, and by extension the other factions, can't know is our care. Do you understand?"

Olives mouth went dry, that was not a request. It was an order from the woman whose authority reached the Satans, the most powerful queen. She couldn't refuse, not that she would. This was a chance of a lifetime! Her ability was more than up for the task. After all, she was doing the bulk of the work previously alone.

"Yes, Lady Grayfia!"

Grayfia nodded. "I will give you my personal contact circle. If you find anything of interest, anything at _all_, contact me immediately."

Grayfia place her hand over hers and Olive immediately accepted the information. "Yes, Lady Grayfia! But what of the information my colleagues already know?" she asked inquisitively.

Grayfia was already prepared though "Your colleagues will be threatened with a long wait in prison before a slow death should they speak a word about this to anybody." Kait was starting to twitch even more.

Olive just paled, "I see." She really couldn't fuck this up, it was much bigger than what her measly life was worth.

Grafia nodded, "I would hope so. If that is all, you may continue to work." She lifted Kait up with the grip she had on his head. "Have a pleasant day." And with that she walked out.

Olive waited till Grayfia was out of the room and the door was shut to collapse in a chair. "Dear Lucifer, that was intense…" she muttered while her head and her hands. But after a minute or two she got back to work.

_**With Grayfia and Kait**_

"Why did you get angry when the man was talking?" Grayfia was currently questioning Kait while walking to their destination. She still held his head so his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Angry?" Kait asked. The boy couldn't move but Grayfia imagined him tilting his head anyways.

"Yes, angry." Grayfia confirmed. When the boy didn't answer she thought about what she'd heard about him so far and asked another question. "What did you feel when the man was speaking about you to me?"

Kait was silent for a moment. Thinking. "Annoyed." He answered.

"And why were you annoyed?" Grayfia got to the point again.

Again Kait was silent, this time was even longer. Grayfia let him be and was patient. "I am not a specimen."

Grayfia was expecting a lot of things but not that. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you asked." Grayfia's eye twitched, he was technically right but that just made it worse.

"No, why did being called a specimen annoy you?" she rephrased her question.

"I don't know." He answered. Grayfia just accepted that for now, content to think on this later.

"For now, we need to get you clothed."

_**-Several minutes later- **_

Kait didn't know what was going on. He was… frightened by the fact that there was no way he'd get away from Grayfia. He didn't know how he did the thing that got him away from the Venelana and the scarier one, and even if he did he probably wouldn't try it with Grayfia standing right next to him.

He was currently in white shorts that went past his knees and a black shirt that was much too large having to be tightened for his small frame. And Grayfia also forced him into the most uncomfortable pieces of cloth he'd ever been in, she called it 'underwear'. He was still barefoot at least. She gave him a pass on shoes and socks when he couldn't find his balance after she put them on his feet for the first time. Kaot couldn't figure out how other people could walk around in them all day.

When he saw his reflection for the first-time sense he woke up he 'threw a fit' or at least that's what Grayfia called it. Kait just didn't like how there was still blood in his beautiful hair, or that it had still been singed from all that fire from robed trash. He calmed when Grayfia told him that she'd fix it for him later and make it even better than it already was. Kait doubted that could happen but wanted to see if it could. Wasn't like he could do anything to Grayfia if she wasn't telling the truth.

Right now Grayfia was standing behind him. Making sure he 'behaved', whatever that meant. He was seated at a long table with three four others present. The scary one 'Venelana' who was also soothing. The scarier one "Sirzechs' whom he remembered meeting but didn't recognize him due to his overwhelming aura at the time. Now he was okay though for some reason. There was a man named Lord Gremory who, despite Kait being repeatedly told that no he's not Sirzechs with hair on his face, he wasn't sure if they were lying or not.

Finally there was Rias, who for some reason had multiple orbs giving off what felt like dangerous energy orbiting above her. She not only had a delicious soul but also blood that was just mouthwatering. She was the first he had drunk from in a long time so it was difficult to focus with her scent being so close. Her presence actually made what was happening all the more difficult.

"What about this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"No."

Currently there were multiple snacks setting 'food' in front of Kait. Trying to find something 'normal' he would eat. But no matter what they brought out, he sniffed it once then refused to eat it. The chefs were getting frazzled.

After refusing the twenty-fifth dish Rias spoke up, "Honestly, its no wonder your so thin. You don't eat anything." She still blushed lightly when looking at him, but it was fading with time. Kait looked at her with a tilted head. "It's a wonder you're not hungry all the time." She spoke lightly.

"I am hungry all the time." Kait simply responded, a particular glint in his eyes. Rias blush returned at the implications but refused to lose face.

"I see." She wouldn't say anything else.

Venelana stood, "Excuse me a moment." She went through the doors of the kitchen, and came back out with an attractive looking, female servant with black hair and glasses walking subserviently behind her. She had wide hips and a large bust and would be on the upper spectrum of beauty by devils standards. She was only a bit shorter than the 5'9 Venelana.

"Kait." She called to get his attention. He looked up from the mounds of food to Venelana and then zeroed in on the woman with her. "This is Yuri Alpha, she's agreed to let you use her as a snack." This instantly got the boy's attention. "However, you have to eat what's in front of you first. This is called a 'reward'."

Kait thought about it for a moment, glancing at the pile of food in front of him then the snack being offered to him. Giving a light sniff in the direction of the woman, he made his choice. Looking at the food with barely concealed dread. "Okay." He picked up some pork in his hand and slowly bit into it, surprising his audience.

"Should have assumed he didn't know how about eating utensils," Sirzechs commented watching the boy try not to make a mess of himself.

"Indeed," Zeoticus agreed. Studying the boy who caused so much chaos in his lands.

After the boy was done with his food Grayfia wiped his face and cleaned his hands, knowing the boy wouldn't dare try anything with her. Kait looked at the woman expectedly. She let out a rueful sight and smirked, "Ah well, a deal's a deal."

She let the boy drink from her. And she experienced pretty much the same thing as every other woman reported. Intense arousal to the point her pussy was already dripping. Kaot being aggressive and trying to dominate the kiss. And also the drain on of her energy, though the slight drop on Yuri's reserves didn't bother the maid in the slightest. One key difference was that when she started to dominate the boys tongue he had gotten notably more aggressive.

When they separated the boy had a satisfied look on his face. That feeding session had lasted five minutes and the woman tasted delicious. He'd have to ask about these 'rewards' soon.

"The woman on the other-hand daintily wiped the saliva on of her lips and face with a handkerchief and calmly asked, "May I be excused?" Having done what she was asked to do Venelana allowed her to leave. She hurriedly but smoothly walked off.

The devils at the table weren't focused on the rather erotic display though, but the transfer of energy from Yuri to Kait. Even Rias was trying to make something out of it, though for her she mainly saw it as a training exercise.

"Okay." Venelana clasped her hands together. "Now that that's out of the way, we can get down to business." She directed her attention to Zeoticus and Sirzechs.

"Yes." Zeoticus said. "It is."

_**-Kait's POV-**_

I was still a bit dizzy from the meal I just had when the atmosphere in the room changed. Not to something aggressive, just.. different.

"Kait," Sirzechs on the right said. I was in a great mood so I gave him my attention. "We need to discuss your future." He looked at the scarier Sirzechs.

"You can't keep terrorizing the underworld inhabitants." He must have noticed I didn't know what he meant because he rephrased what he said. "You can't keep killing and eating devils."

This is alarming. If I can't eat food then my stomach will complain, and if my stomach complains than my body will hurt. I didn't like pain.

"No."

"No?" Sirzechs asked. "This is not something you can refuse." He was speaking slowly, like how I've heard some of the bigger devils talk to their smaller devils sometimes.

I was now questioning this Sirzechs' intelligence now, I just said 'no' hence I just refused. Devils, I thought of Grayfia and a slight chill went up my spine, most devils are stupid.

The scarier Sirzechs spoke up, "What Lord Gremory meant to say was, why do you say no?"

I was getting frustrated now. I said no because I refused. Why cant these devils get it? I answer their questions and yet they keep repeating themselves despite me answering clearly. Why can't they get it? I could feel my eyebrows furrowing a bit, a sign I was nearing my limit of frustration.

Venelana quickly spoke up in a much softer voice after my eyebrows furrowed, "What Sirzechs means to ask, is for what reason do you not want to stop killing and eating devils." Her lips moved upwards making me calm a little. I don't know why they couldn't just ask that the first time?

This I could answer easily answer though. "I don't like being hungry." I really don't, hunger brings pain and when the pain gets to be to much I can't control myself. I don't like that.

Both Sirzechs' faces got weird after I answered. As if they were in pain but not the type of pain I feel when I'm hurt. It was a different kind.

"We should have started with something else," Sirzechs spoke.

"Let's try going a bit simpler," Scarier Sirzechs responded.

"Ok." Sirzechs let a breath out. "If you stay with us, in this house, on these lands. And do what we tell you to do. No killing, no eating without someone's s, and no going off on your own. You will have access to shelter, food when you ask for it, and you will be safe. You will not go hungry." He paused, "Yes or no. Are you going to stay here?"

I thought about what Sirzechs said, it sounded nice and I couldn't think of any drawbacks but I was still hesitant for some reason… my eyes locked with Rias's. "Will I have access too Rias?" I asked.

Sirzechs was about to say something but Rias interrupted him and smiled at me. "Yes you will, not only will you have access to me but we'll be around each other constantly, I'll teach you whatever you want, I'll even let you d-drink from me too, energy or blood I don't care as long as you say yes." She finished; her face was slightly red towards the end and the orbs above her were spinning rapidly.

I didn't hesitate though.

"Yes."

Every devil sitting had various degrees of surprise on their face when Rias finished. Both Sirzechs' were slack jawed but one looked slightly angry. Venelana quickly got over hers.

"Okay!" She clapped rather loudly. "Now that Kait's agreed why don't you het him situated Grayfia?" She asked the woman behind me.

"Yes, Lady Venelana." Grayfia then took me by the hand and led me to out of the room.

'I like these floors,' I thought looking at my feet, 'they are very clean'. I didn't know where Grayfia was leading me and I really didn't care as long as she helped fix my hair.

She led me to a room with a large hole, already having steaming water being poured into it and filling up quickly. The steam was fogging up the room. "Take your clothing off." She ordered me. I quickly set to the task, or tried too. I'd never worn this type of clothing before so I quickly got tangled up.

I went still as she placed her hand on my head. "Not like that," She admonished me and gently untangled me, taking the clothes off. "You need to learn how to do that on your own."

"Okay." I replied without hesitation.

After the last uncomfortable piece of cloth came off she ushered me to a stool. "Sit."

I sat.

Almost immediately warm water was poured on my head. I froze, not knowing what was happening however I could still feel her domineering presence behind me so I didn't dare move.

She started to run something through my hair, it felt pleasant. "We'll need to cut your hair." She told me. I didn't know how I felt about that so I chose to say silent.

After several minutes of her running the thing through my hair, she stopped. "Okay stand up and follow me."

I did what she said and she led me to the steaming water. "Okay, get in."

I stared at her. I didn't know how to swim so I couldn't do what she said. But I didn't want to say no to her. So I just stood, not knowing what to do.

We both were still for a moment before she sighed. "Oh very well." She then started to take her clothing off, without getting tangled. Good thing too, I didn't know if I could get them off her without ripping them.

As more and more of her skin showed, my privates grew hard. It had done this before but I still hadn't gotten a good explanation for it.

When all of her clothing was off I just stared. I really liked looking at her already but now it was difficult to take my eyes off of her. Her chest was definitely the largest I had seen; this furthered my theory of large chests being a sign of dominance.

Everything about her was appealing to me and I didn't know why. She smelt amazing and I wanted to taste her of course, but this was something different. I wanted to taste all of her, every inch.

Grayfia paused when she saw me hard but then resumed what she was doing. She picked me up and held me against her body. I let out a strange sound whenever I my hard area pressed against her stomach, it felt good but I was more focused on how she was slowly wading in the water. My arms tightened around her neck and my legs wrapped around her body.

The water was hot and made me tighten even further. Grayfia just sat down and held me there. Her skin was really soft, her neck looked really great… I was getting used to the water and, to my surprise, it felt really good! When my grip loosened Grayfia turned me around to sit me in her lap. I sunk into her thighs and my head went between her chest protrusions.' I should really learn what these are called.'

Soon after that she started to rub my front with strange liquid, though it smelt pleasant so I didn't mind. Her hands felt good as they went down my body. Neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. When she got down to my, now very hard part, she even washed that area, she stroked it a few times before she moved on. That was probably the best feeling I've had. Almost on par with eating.

She flipped me and did the same just as thoroughly to my back side and legs. My length actually started to hurt a bit when it got close to her opening. I made sure not to follow my instinct when I felt the urge to push it against her opening, she hadn't told me too. I still almost gave in though.

After she was done, she just sat there with me in her lap stroking my head softly. Nothing was said during this whole process and I was thankful. Too many words were spoken to me since I had woken up and I couldn't just ignore them like usual. It made me tired.

For the first time in my life, I fell asleep being held by someone.

_**Grayfia- later**_

'He's lucky he's so small,' Grayfia thought to herself as she tucked the sleeping boy in his new bed. 'Well most of him anyways.'

When she kept her word to 'fix' his hair she wasn't expecting the boy to be so enthusiastic, for lack of a better term. But she could tell he didn't know what was happening so she let it pass. She enjoyed the bath at least, and it seems that Kait did too. Watching his expressionless face let out little grunts and moans was probably the best part. Grayfia could tell the stress of all this new was getting to him so a bath was probably the best choice.

He couldn't lose it here after all. If he did, he'd certainly die.

It had been a while since someone had challenged her dominance like he did in the lab, so even if Kait stood no chance, it was quite amusing. Her face split into a wide grin, out of place on the usually cool and calm. 'Most fun indeed…" she quickly regained her composure.

After making sure to order a servant to stand guard and inform her immediately when the boy wakes up, she headed to finish her other duties. Her time making sure Kait didn't run rampant took a lot out of her day. They would need to place a capable servant to guard him at all times after he was settled in.

Until then, that task would likely fall to her.

Of what she learned today from the lab, there were many questions. Her main concern was how had nobody noticed his presence before? Yes, he was young but someone should have snatched such a unique being up such as him, up years ago.

Suddenly she felt the contact circle she gave to Olive being used.

"Yes? Do you have anything?" Grayfia asked after putting her through. A yellow magic circle over her ear.

"Lady Grayfia!" Olive sounded exhausted and enthusiastic at the time.

"Yes?" Grayfia asked again.

"I just found something the barrier picked up!" then the woman hastily started to explain herself. "Due to the sheer amount of data the barrier picked up, a team usually experienced a massive lag i-"

"Out with it." Grayfia urged the doctor.

"O-oh, yes Lady Grayfia." Olive stammered. "Well, we all just assumed by his appearance and the mannerisms he's displayed that he was a child. Correct?"

"Correct." Grayfia had a feeling she new where she was going with this and she shouldn't have been surprised. Many species aged slowly after all.

"W-well it turned out Kaot is…" she heard the girl flipping through papers. "… 1,557 years old. Give or take a few decades." A beat of silence passed.

"Lady Grayfia?" Olive asked when Grayfia didn't respond.

"Y-yes." Grayfia answered. "Thank you for your work, keep it up. But first go to sleep." And with that she hung up and started to walk in the direction of her Satan.

Grayfia now had many more questions.

**AN: Yo! It's been a while. Both 2020 and writers block kept this from being out months ago. But writing a new story helped with that. Writing has never been easier tbh. **

**Speaking of that, check out my new story! It's an MHA fic called "More" and I think my OC is rather unique… or don't it y'alls call.**

**SO! With that shameless plug out of the way. What'd you readers think of the chapter? Some major stuff was introduced, and Kait finally interacted with Grayfia! I tried to do her justice but I honestly don't know if I did. I know he didn't feed from her like some you reviewers wanted but hopefully their bath was satisfactory. It was my first time writing a scene even remotely like that so thoughts?**

**So I know Yuri Alpha is recognizable but what about Olive? She's a minor character from my favorite anime that appeared for like 30 seconds. I'm curious to see if any know where she's from.**

**I know the upload rate is slow right now. BUT everything's calming down finally and I hope it stays that way. Just pm me if you readers have any questions regarding anything story related. I'll try to answer without spoiling.**

**Oh, and guys he won't be in Rias's peerage. **


End file.
